Mornings Dusk
by Vacationing-human
Summary: A girl named Alicia has dreams about a mysterious boy, she soon moves to Forks and realises that the boy she dreams about is real, and goes to her school. First Fanfic , normal pairing, story about what would've happened if Renesmee had been a boy.
1. At the start

**I own zip. nothing. in my dreams i own the world.... but right now twilight is Stephine's **

Prologue

The mind controls everything. It tells your heart to beat and reminds you to keep breathing. It stores your memories. It tells your story. My story? It hasn't always been an easy one. It probably once was simple but then night came. I don't mean night as in the time when the moon comes out and the stars appear, although that might help explain it… But of course you don't know what I'm talking about. My name is Alicia Brown. This is the story of how I discovered the world where nothing is impossible and you just feel like it'll all been fine eventually. It's a place with vampires and werewolves always fighting. It's a place with shifters and ghosts and spell casters. This is the story of how I discovered the other half of the world, where things don't always make sense. They call that world Twilight.

**So what do you guys think? I'm going to introduce some of the Cullens next chapter - Reviews make me happy :) And when I'm happy I write more.**


	2. Meeting the Dreams

**I owe nothing – 'sept for Alicia she's mine! No matter how much mystery boy wants her! Oh right… I own mystery boy too ******

**Alicia's POV**

He was looking right at me. The forest's beauty around us hardly mattered compared to him. Nothing seemed to matter compared to him. He was fairly tall around 6 feet, maybe more. He had longish black hair or maybe a very dark brown. I randomly remembered somewhere in the back of my mind that there was no such thing as black hair according to our science teacher. But I wasn't really paying to any of that. I was looking at his eyes. Those beautiful bright green eyes that still managed to be dark green while shinning bright. So I didn't really see that he was pale white. Or that his fingers were long and had an oddly shaped scar on the left hand. Or that he had this long straight nose. I managed to talk. I had this strange need to hear his voice.

"Wha.. What's your name?" I stammered

"I don't think that that really matters." He said. His voice… it was beyond words. It was soft musical, but I didn't have trouble hearing it. There was something else there his voice was off somehow, but that wasn't possible – a voice that perfect, it couldn't be _wrong. _He started to have this light around him… a sort of shimmering, a glowing.

"Oh no… "

"What's wrong?" I asked. It couldn't be his voice. No, if that was wrong then clearly right was not the side to be on.

"Alicia you, you have to remember this! Remember!"

"What am I supposed to remember?!? You haven't told me anything! You didn't tell me who you are!" I was panicking. Did I have to leave? Was this his forest? I couldn't remember where to go… I couldn't remember where I was let alone what direction my house was.

" Ha. _Who_ I am… a more appropriate question would be _what_ I am…" I could hear him muttering… was that what he said? I didn't want to lose a single word that he gave me.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

My fist slammed down on the alarm clock. _Crack. _Oh crap… I think I killed it! No, no I had just killed the glass. It still worked.

"C'mon kiddo! Shake a leg! Get up!!! We have to catch our plane! If we miss it…" my mom trailed off threatingly. Yeah right. If we missed it would be because she had forgotten to get a taxi or something.

I came out of the shower still dripping. I would always procrastinate, so I hadn't quite finished packing… as in hadn't started. But, somehow things always worked out for me, so I wasn't really worried. My mom said it was because I was born lucky. She would tease me about being her lucky rabbits foot because I was so tall for my age, so I had big feet. All the better for trying to keep from tripping. But I almost always caught myself. Yet another thing that would work out for me.

I switched on my radio to get started packing. "…Because it doesn't really matter baby…." Whoa déjà vu… I could feel my brain whirling trying to figure out where I had heard this. Had I heard it on itunes or something? "…And thank you! That was the brand new band – Ghost girls' premiere of their single – "Doesn't matter" How could I be having déjà vu about something I had never heard before? Ahhh! Focus, focus! Pack. Right. My mom was a architect so we moved a lot. If she had a new project we went there to watch it happen. It was annoying at times because I never got the time to really make good friends. But by now I was used to it. I got a lot of pen pals, frequent flyer miles, and got to see more of the country than anyone I had ever met. I was really going to miss Chicago. The lights and the sounds of the city… that wasn't something that you could fake. We had been here the longest – 3 years, my mom was trying out making mansions and she made 4 before she decided that she liked smaller houses better.

---------------------------------- About 5 hours later -------------------------------------------------

"Sweetie? We're here."

I opened my eyes, to see our new house in Washington. My mom had said that we were moving to a small town again but that we would be fairly close to Seattle if I missed the city. Yeah, Seattle was going to be _exactly_ like Chicago. Maybe I was cranky from the flight. I had to go to school tomorrow too… For first impressions this town was not doing its best. For one thing the town only had about 5,000 people. My old _school_ had more people! And the name… what was it again? Something weird… Plate? Spoon? No, that wasn't it. I would remember at some point. I dragged my stuff upstairs to my room, (which was painted a nice blue color) and without even attempting to unpack I collapsed onto my bed.

He was there of course waiting for me. Although I guess you couldn't say of course with him, I was lucky just to have seen him once.

"Alicia"

"Yes?" I breathed in, mmmm what was that smell? It was… intoxicating wonderful, amazing, ugh there weren't words in the English language that could describe something like this. If sunshine had a smell it would smell like this. "How can you always be here? It's unreal, even for a dream." My dreams were on average fairly realistic. I considered myself a reasonable person but I could never seem to have trouble believing in… fairy tales, I guess you could say. I also had the annoying tendency to be able to tell when it was just a dream, good for nightmares but then again, I very rarely actually had a dream so, it wasn't that big.

"Well," he replied, seeming to choose his words carefully "I guess it depends on how you look at it, really this might be real now but later when you wake up, it's not real anymore. Things are only real as you live in them. Your memories are real but still not, because your memory isn't perfect and things warp and change."

"Wow." I knew that it was a dream. No one was this perfect in real life. "Wait! You still haven't told me your name!"

"Is it really that important? Fine, my name is…"

**MWHA HAH HA HA HA! CLIFY! But I will update really fast if you guys review ******** so be nice… for me? Yay!!! Hit the little review button! **

**It****'s right there = So hit the button and type ******


	3. Huh?

**I'm so grateful to my awesome friend - rebel Ed18 (I told you that'd I give you credit!) GO SUBSCRIBE TO HER SHE'S REALLY AWESOME!!! she gave mystery dude his name I didn't really like naming him Edward Jacob so… I now introduce…**

**Alicia's POV **

_"Wow." I knew that it was a dream. No one was this perfect in real life. "Wait! You still haven't told me your name!"_

_"Is it really that important? Fine, my name is…"_

"William. But th- no one really calls me that, its just Will"

"Will." I said, trying it out, "Will. I like it, it fits" Will, ah, he had a name, finally to put to his face… Although, I wasn't quite sure how I had come up with this – I really wasn't the most creative person. Not to mention I really don't dream, or if I did I just didn't remember the dreams. So then how could I come up with this? How could this feel like a dream and yet –

**Will's POV**

_**"**__- it could still feel like real life"_ **AN: He can hear her thoughts because she is in her head, she can't hear his thoughts because she isn't in his head.** Alicia was still thinking. I couldn't tell her, I wasn't even sure how I had gotten here!

_**Flashback**_

The last thing that I remembered was hunting with my family… we had just found a fairly large group of deer and I was with Emmet and Jasper. I was about to take one down when the world started shimmering, fading away the way it does when I was about to go into someone's dream, but I wasn't doing this! Next thing I knew I was in _her _dream I could only see black. It was completely dark. This should not count as a dream. All most instantly I was in a forest in a small clearing. A girl appeared next to me. She was pretty short although not nearly as short as Alice and had medium lenghth hair that was a very light brown that still managed to be dark brown in places. Her eyes reminded me of what my dad daydreamed about – my mother's eyes. Before she got changed my mother had had eyes that were this deep chocolate brown. It was the only thing that my father missed from having her as a human. Eyes that were wide in shock. Aparently she wasn't expecting me to have been here either… so if _she_ wasn't doing this and _I_ wasn't doing this then how?...

"Wha.. What's your name?" She stammered… such a beautiful stammer.

"I don't think that really matters." Wrong. So very wrong. I wanted to to know me, to understand me, to know my secret, my family's life. But, it wasn't right to burden this innocent girl. Maybe I didn't want to be right anymore then… NO! I wouldn't let her have to deal with this. No normal human would comprehend… although no normal human would have me randomly transported into her dreams without me doing anything.

That's when I started glowing. I was used to it, of course, it happened whenever I went in or out of someone's dreams but I wasn't ready to leave yet!!! I hadn't said anything to her yet, nothing about who I was! I was really just kidding! I wanted to matter to her but I, couldn't matter to her. For all, she knew I was just a dream. Just some stupid dream.

"Oh no…" I was still painicing.

"What's wrong?" Nothings wrong, I wanted to tell her. Let her belive that it would be fine, so that when she woke up she wouldn't remember - wait! I _want _her to remember me! So being the selfish person (if you can really call me that) I called to her –

"Alicia you, you have to remember this! Remember!"

"What am I supposed to remember?!? You haven't told me anything! You didn't tell me who you are!" No. Again I wasn't being fair. I _hadn't _told her anything. So how could she remember that that was untold? And now she was worried "_Is this his forest? I can't remember where to go… I can't remember where I am let alone what direction my house is." _What was that? She had seemed aware it was a dream but now it was like… she couldn't tell. Best act normal then.

" Ha. _Who_ I am… a more appropriate question would be _what_ I am…" I was answering her, talking to myself… who was I talking to? It all went black again. Darkness. And then I was staring into my mother's eyes.

"WILL!!!!!" I could hear sighs of relief all around me. But Bella was still talking. I tried harder to listen. "…and we didn't know what happened! How could you go into someones dream while hunting? Alice was blind so we didn't know if you were even alive!" Wait. Alice was blind?

"Yes, Alice was blind." Edward spoke answering the question I hadn't asked. Thanks. I wasn't sure if I could find my voice yet. I could feel Jasper staring and evaluating. Alice was hyper with expectation. Dad was hugging mom, calming her down, with help from Jasper I was sure.

"What happened" Esme asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"I'm not sure… I was hunting and then – I didn't do anything! It was like she, was pulling me in to the dream without me knowing. Then it was like, this feeling, like it was regular life, not a dream…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Jasper. Let's go hunting!" Alice. What is she thinking Edward? She knows something.

"Okay…?" Jasper agreed of course and they wheeled out of the room running at full speed.

I saw Edward nodding and shaking his head. Was he answering my questions or someone elses? I needed time to think about this. I needed to know what was going on. "I think I'll go hunting too – I didn't get to eat anything last time." And I wanted to see how much of that was real…

I ran out. I wasn't quite as fast as them, but only a bit slower, human eyes wouldn't percive the difrence. I was looking for something that I had seen once or twice… I wasn't sure exactly where but… wait is that…It was. I had found the meadow her dream spot. But no human had ever been here. Except for the human that was now my mother. But, how could Alicia seen what this looked like? Was she like one of us? Like Alice? Could she see what was going to happen before it did? I would have to think about it… no. I wouldn't the chances of me, ever seeing her again, it was impossible.

All most as soon as I had the thought, it happened again. The fading sensation. The world was gone. Everything was black. I was standing on a surface that even _I_ couldn't see. I was starting to hope, this was just like before. Now she would make a setting… I seemed to be back in the meadow and then now she would come… and there she was, staring expectatly for me just as I was for her.

"Alicia"

"Yes?" She paused, she was, deluded, as they all where, just like a normal human. _If sunshine had a smell it would smell like this. _I smelled like sunshine?... "How can you always be here? It's unreal, even for a dream." A very good question. Good questions are normally the ones hardest to answer, how was I going to answer? It wasn't like I understood this anymore than she did – for all I knew she did this constantly. Pulling random people in.

"Well," I paused. How to phrase this without confusing her? Hurting her feelings? Ugh! Humans were so… fragile. I don't know how Edward had done this. "I guess it depends on how you look at it, really this might be real now but later when you wake up, it's not real anymore. Things are only real as you live in them. Your memories are real but still not, because your memory isn't perfect and things warp and change." That could explain it right? Well, explain it to her without explaining the most important parts – they ones that Alicia couldn't know. "_I knew that it was a dream. No one was this perfect in real life" _Yeah. That's me. Mr. Perfect. Right…

"Wait! You still haven't told me your name!" No, I hadn't. Because she couldn't know. It would hurt her too much. If she knew the truth and if Alice had seen something to hide then that was a sign to be cautious.

"Is it really that important? Fine, my name is…William. But th- no one really calls me that, its just Will" Crap. I wasn't supposed to do that.

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm still a bit confused though" Alicia said, "I don't normally dream so how can you be here? It feels… real, but still like a dream too. I don't know – I mean normally I don't even _talk_ in my dreams! Like a silent movie…" That was a new one… a silent movie? I'd like to see that. But, apparently if I was there she would talk.

"I know how you feel. It's like it's real for me too. But, I'm wondering if this is possible? I mean, normal people don't just pop into people's dreams." No need to mention that I wasn't normal.

"Heh, tht actually might be me… See I –"

"NO!!!!" It was too late of course though. I hadn't been paying attention and now I had already left the dream and was back in reality. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So – like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! It makes me write more!!! I'm sorry I took so long to update but I was good and I gave you guys a whole extra page AND stayed up late to update! Thanks for reading!!! Oh yeah… next chapter Alicia and Will meet in reality so… Review!!**


	4. Jerkface

**No I haven't died. Just waaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too busy and I'm going to try to start a new fanfic so I'm sorry for all delays but I was good and this is a good 9 pages so YAY!! Okay, I promise I will write Will's POV too but I just finished Alicia's first so… yea ta da!!!! Also, someone *cough-my sister-cough* told me that I was blocking anonymous reviews. I'm so sorry if you tried to post one and couldn't!! So please try again – I got it all fixed so you should be able to comment now. And now I'll stop rambling and get back to the story. Oh and I forgot to remind you all last chapter but sadly I owe nada. Nothing. Zip. BUT I DO OWN WILL!!!! HE IS MINE!!!!!**

**Alicia's POV**

Have you ever had that feeling that you're missing something? Like there is some private joke that everyone else has but you don't get? Or maybe you can't seem to find your favorite necklace, the one that you were everyday? And then you wake up and realize that it's all just a dream, your necklace is right around your neck and no one has some secret joke that you don't know about. That's my life right now. Which isn't to say that everyone is keeping funny jokes from me, but it's… it's like I'm forgetting something important. Mom always says that if you forget it, it can't have been very important but this is like, memory loss or something. Except I remember everything. I remember what happened last week, I remember falling asleep on the plane and having to get up again. I'm not forgetting anything… that I can remember. No one's called though – 'You were supposed to do such-and-such with me at 4:00 where were you…?'. Nothing. As if I had in fact forgotten something someone would remind me. I don't know anyone here. And no one knows me.

I looked out my window and see that it's dark with a hint of sun… coming in through the window!!! Crap. I must've oversleapt. Again. So now in adition to being sleep deprived I would be late. Perfect. I ran to the shower, grateful that my mom wasn't up yet. I pulled on my clothes and grabed a bag that could work as a backpack. At least I had packed my school supplies in a bag already. By now, my mom was up and yawning, mumbling and gesturing she stumbled out of the door with me to drive to school. 50 days till liesience, 50 days till liesnce. I could live through this. As long as she didn't always drive in her pagamas I could do this. Oi… I sound like the little engine that could. But now I didn't have the time to think, we had arvived at the school so I had to pay attention, people notice… but no, people never notice or if they do they kept their suspicions to themselves. No, this was a fresh start, after the first week people stop noticing if you're different. They feel like they know you by then. One week, I could do one week. If I had done several years of acting then I could lie I could do a week. _Always giving ourself a peptalk aren't we? _Always having you stupid voice in my head aren't we? _Suuuuuurrrrrrrreeeee. _I'm_ the annoying one. _Shut up. _You do realize that you just told yourself to shut up right? _Grrrrr. stupid subcoinus voice.

"Hello? Miss?"

"Oh sorry, what?" Somewhere during my "conversation" I had ended up in the office.

"I asked you your name." The middle aged woman in front of my behind the counter did not look happy to be at her job. She looked as if she regretted ever going to be a secretary. Suddenly she gave a start and smoothed down her shirt. "Why hello, Edward, How are you today?"

I turned around to she a boy that looked… well incredible. Normally I would've been interested on the spot but… there it was again. That nagging suspicion that I was missing something. That I was missing something big, important. That I had something better much more important for my time.

"Hello, Mrs. Smitte I'm fine, How are you?" He sounded bored, like he had said the same words every day, and from the look of Mrs. Smitte I wouldn't be suprised if it turned out that she hunted down the poor boy everyday.

"I'm fine" She sounded a bit breathless.

"I'll wait, it looks like you're busy right now." He gestured twordes me.

She ruluctently turned to look at me with a glare. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Ummm yeah. I'm Alicia Brown? I'm here to go to school? For my scheduale?" I made the words sound like a question. If I sounded nevreus she wouldn't pay attention. She was already eager to get back to pay attention to pretty boy.

"Ah, yes we have been expecting you. I'll get your sheduale."

"Actually Mrs. Smitte that's why I'm here… I was outside and I think her scheduale must have flown out of a window or something. It was on the ground outside." He gave a small frown, like he was annoyed.

"Oh, well then thank you Edward. You're such a nice boy to bring it in." Such a nice boy. Yeah right. More like such a nice boy to come and see me before I stalk you. If I haven't already. Loking at me with a odd expression, mixed amusment and sadness on his face Edward handed me my paper I looked down at my classes.

English , Mr. Hubbleton, 4.06

Intro. To Art, , 3.15

Gym , Mrs. Jefferson 3 Gym

Lunch , 2 Caffiteriea

Itailian , Mr. L'egar , 3.05

Biology , Mr. Skiften , 5.19

Algebra 3 , Mr. Tencanlatillion , 5.23

American History , Mrs. Compeyson , 1.17

I looked at the scheduale. I had no idea what any of the numbers where for. Where did I go for classes? My confusion wasn't acting now, it was real. I needed help.

" You look like you could use some help." I looked up to see the pretty boy again looking a bit resigned but grateful. Huh? What had I done to… "Thanks for helping me back there, Mrs. Smitte can be a bit of a pain." Right. He owed me because of her. That explained the expression.

"Oh, well you're welcome, and actually I could use some help. What do all these magic numbers mean?" I said pointing down to my paper.

"Yeah they are confusing aren't they? We moved here last year, so we know what it's like, Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister" I was startled but then I saw the speaker… odd normally I would… I pushed the thought away.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Brown, I'm new here as you already know, I guess" I extended my hand at the same time that she did and she shook it vigurously, her hands were only a couple degrees higher than what ice was, but they still felt as if she had tried to warm them up.

"Soooo, what classes are you taking? Lets see… Oooooo we have English and we have intro to art together! Cool, lets go, I'll show you around to everyone else later…" Edward had been slowly looking more and more tense as she kept talking though he barley changed his expression.

"Alice. Can I talk to you for a minute. Now?" He grabbed his sister as she began to protest but already they were several feet away. He seemed to be arguing with her about something. She was fircley disagreeing with him however they seemed to be at the point where most people would start shouting but I still couldn't pick out a word. They were barley even moving their lips. Finally, some kind of bell rang and I knew that I was late. Should I go to them or should I try to find someone else?… Edward glanced back at me realized something and mumbled at Alicle once more before finally realiseing her Alice, bless her came back saying "Don't worry that's just the 2 minute bell we aren't late yet." She called back to Edward – " We aren't done with this yet Edward. I'll let you make your points later but it doesn't make a difrence!"

"What was that about?.. er not to be rude or anything but it sounded like you were both pretty upset about something…" I trailed off uncertainly as I did ofton. It normally made people explain more.

"Oh, that Edward is just being stubborn. He doesn't like change very much. But if he got his change he forgets about change for his…" Alice seemed to have forgotten that she was talking as she spaced out for a second.

"His?"

"Oh shit! They bells going to ring in 30 seconds come on!!!" We ran into English gasping or at least I did. She must've been on track or something. Running for he had looked effortless and she definatly wasn't out of breath. She tugged me with her down the isle to sit at a dubble desk with her. I hesitated, but she senseing my uncertainty said "It'll be fine. He's going to sit you here anyways."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can." She stated simpley. "Now sit." I sat. "So what do you like doing?"

"Well, I like drawing a lot and pottery… but you guys don't have the best art classes here so I guess I'm on my own" She nodded sympathetically but looking as if she had expected no less.

"I can understand that, I just started the art class, I switched into it recently actually. At first I didn't think it was worth it but I figure that- "

"Hello class! Please take out your homework from last night and past it to the front. And yes? Miss Stanley? **AN: Don't worry – it's not Jess, It's her grandchild densendent person ;) and apparently gossiping skips a generation :D**

The girl that had been madley waving her hand in front said in a rush, "Mr. Hubbleton we have new students. Alice Cullen transferred today and this is…"

"I'm Alicia, Alicia Brown" I supplied

"Oh well welcome to our class both of you we are almost done with our book right now, so until we finish The Odyessy on Wednesday, you girls can just bring in work to do, right now you've missed to much coming in." Yes!!! Two days of bliss before the torture started. The rest of the class period I listened to Alice as she chattered on and on about her family, who sounded very nice and almost storybookish. Too perfect, the characters blending and complementing each other perfectly. We arrived at our next class together, Intro. to Art and took our seats at an empty table.

"Welcome back class, I hope you had a good weekend, please take out your charcol and earesers and come up here and take a piece of paper, now you have to be careful because this paper is not cheap so try not to- Oh! New students! Please introduce yourselves to the class."

I randomly got a burst of confidence and grabbed Alice's shoulder and announced "Hi! I'm Alicia and this is Alice, I just moved here and Alice transferred."

"Thank you Alicia and Alice, now as I was saying you need to be careful with this paper rips _very_ easily, and it is not cheap so if you rip it then too bad. Now I want to to hold the charcol like this…" I could tell that Alice was right, this class was worth it, even if I didn't really like working with charcol. All too soon the class was over and I had to leave to go to my next class, lunch. Alice had to go in the opisite direction for her class so she pointed out the direction of the caffiteria and then flounced off to her history class.

"erm.. Hi? Alicia right?" I turned to see a smiling girl that was in my art class, she had sat at my table and had said that my drawing looked nice but her name… was… "I'm Jasmine, I've never had to move but it seems like not knowing anyone would be horrible. You have lunch next right? You can sit at my table if you want… we're a little weird, but I promise we don't bite"

"Thanks," I gave a sigh of relief, I had been worried about what to do during lunch. "and I don't think you're weird. You seem very nice to me, Jasmine" Ha. She thought _she_ was weird. Clearly she had not met my friends.

"Awwww… thanks but you might want to pass your judgement after you've met the rest of the table."

"I'll keep that in mind." I gave an easy laugh. We walked into the caffiteriea and went to the lunch line. I ordered a slice of pizza and a lemonade. And walked over with Jasmine to what was apparently her lunch table. A girl that was wearing a lot of black and had short black hair stopped listening to the guy next to her and looked up at us approaching the table. The boy sitting next to her looked fairly normal and had a earbud sticking out of one ear, he had brownish hair that was very floppy. I knew him, there were about 50 of thease guys back home in Chicago, completely music obsessed.

"Hey Jasmine, you going to introduce us? It looks like someone new to join the table of lost toys!" Some boy from the next table shouted over. "Don't hang with her beautiful," he continued. "Sit with us, we're better." Jasmine completely ignored him sitting down as if she couldn't hear the jerk that was now cursing her out.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked. Everyone looked up at me in amazement as if the idea had never acurred to them. "Well, I am. Someone needs to tell him to shut up." They all imideatly began to protest, but I had already walked away.

"Alicia, Ted is- "

"Hey, you" I tapped jerkface. He turned around and saw me and smirked.

"I knew that'd you'd come around beautiful. Come and sit with us. You can- "

"So what do you have against Jasmine anyways?," I interrupted "Because she's my friend and if you're going to be like that then I guess I can't sit with you." I saw everyone at my table looking at my in shock, amazment and horror.

"Don't be like that, you don't need them. You just need me."

"You know you keep saying that but I really am just not agreeing with it." By now the whole caffiteria was looking at us. "In fact, I don't think that I like you at all." I was really pissed of now, who the hell was he? Randomly hitting on me… I pulled my arm back to punch him, but he saw it coming and reached up and stopped my fist easily.

"You know when I first saw you I thought that you were different from everyone else. I guess I was wrong beautiful." I was a bit dazed but I could still see where this was leading, I started to back up to get away from him fist that was coming but before I could do anything, I got knocked to the ground. I saw the world in threes now but a boy was in front of me and had just punched jerkface. By now the teachers were there and were yelling at him. The boy knelt down, I was still pretty out of it, but from my angle all three of him looked really cute. He was saying something, focus Alicia!

"Alicia? Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine, who are you?" I finally got back in focus and saw the boy in front of me. He was staring at me in amazment and concern. He had brilliant green eyes and longish black hair. He had long fingers that were holding me up, one hand had a funny scar. The déjà vu that had been happening all day overwhelmed me. I saw darkness and welcomed it gladly, to get away from this crazy world. The last thing I saw was the boy's paniced face as he watched me faint.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

I know, I know 'tis another cliffy. I couldn't resist! I tried and the story just wasn't right. But you guys love me anyway right? YAY!!!! Anyhow sorry for not updating sooner. I've been crazy busy and then my computer dicied to be stupid so it wouldn't let me log in!! Grrrr…. Anyhow this has to have been the longest chapter that I have EVER done so please! Take the extra time out to review. I haven't named any of the people at her lunch table… and if you want your name in here give it to me! Yay! I have openings for lets see… three girls and two guys. So have your name in my fanfiction!!!

**Click Review!**


	5. It wasn't just a dream

**I know, update sooner, yeah yeah. But I like this long chapters thing more so it'll take longer but worth the wait, I know I should progress the story, but seriously! You needed to know the stuff on the other side so err yeah. READ. Sadly I owe nada. Nothing. Zip. BUT I DO OWN WILL!!!! HE IS MINE!!!!! MINE. And if Stephanie wants him she gets to buy the rights from ME. YAY!!!!!**

"_I know how you feel. It's like it's real for me too. But, I'm wondering if this is possible? I mean, normal people don't just pop into people's dreams." No need to mention that I wasn't normal._

_"Heh, that actually might be me… See I –"_

_"NO!!!!" It was too late of course though. I hadn't been paying attention and now I had already left the dream and was back in reality. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye…_

It looked of course like I was still in her dream, because if the place that she had dreams about was real then she was real, right? "She has to be real. She has to be."

"You know, talking to yourself is the one of the first signs of madness. I should know, I was crazy at some point in my life… Or that's what the world thought anyways." Alice had snuck up behind me at some point.

"You went crazy? When?" I asked. I didn't know that she had…

"Well, of course you didn't know! I went crazy at some point in my human life. I went to a asylum and then I died." Alice said matter of factly. Crazy… Hmm that might explain some things. "That's rude."

"I didn't realize that I had planned on saying that out loud."

"Oh you didn't. I could just tell from your face."

"Oh." I let it drop. Alice blanked out for a minute and then brightened.

"OH!!! OH! OH! OH!!! Oooooo… Can I please, please be there when you tell Edward? Please? Pretty Please? Pretty Please with mountain lion on top?" Alice suddenly had a daydream. We were all in the "dinning room" and I had just finished explaining everything that I now suspected and had found out. Edward's expression when I told everyone all of this was a mix between amusement, shock, disbelief, and… horror? I wasn't sure but whatever it was it was hilarious.

"I should've known that you would see that… and yes. You can bring a camera. From the looks of it his face _is _going to be pretty funny.

"Yay!!! Thank you Will!" Alice sang.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just get this over with, Alice. I really don't want to anymore…"

"No! Will, you have to!!! Please? It'll help later…"

"Yeah… about that 'later' what did you see that you're hiding? I know you saw _something._"

"No, I didn't Will! And before you say it, because I can see that you will, Jasper and I didn't get to hunt before because of you. He was hungry! I was hungry!" I wasn't going to buy that but I would let it drop. For now.

**Alice POV **

**AN: I know I know… flashback again! But I don't know, for this one it just fit. (Sorry if parts are confusing. Cause part is the past, past part is the past, present where we left off part is a past vision that hasn't happened yet… Believe me, it was harder to write then read. Hopefully, you get it. If you don't feel free to ask me.)**

_**Flashback**_

"_No, I didn't Will! And before you say it, because I can see that you will, Jasper and I didn't get to hunt before because of you. He was hungry! I was hungry!" _I felt bad about that. I knew that it was the only way to get him to not bug me about what I had seen but, still playing on guilt strings didn't feel right. Will's telling of what had happened was good. It confirmed what I hadn't been completely sure about, he made decisions then during that time. And I wasn't about to tell that his decisions crossed with her decisions. It was going to be fun but, there was something… something odd about Alicia. She was blurry, like Bella had been when she was pregnant. Nothing was positive about her until a few seconds before it happened. That was what I had seen of course. But my vision, it was like I was a human looking through muddy water. Nothing was clear until I got closer. I blanked out into a vision

_Edward and Will were getting food, normally it was just Will, after all, he was the only one that actually ate food, but Edward and Will were talking and if they both went up it looked less suspicious._

_They sat down and continued their discussion. Suddenly a boy stood up in the cafeteria, I knew him, a pathetic boy named Ted, he hit on every girl that came his way. If they didn't date him he would get mad, fast. His current target was… wait… ALICIA!?!?!?! She tried to hit him but he easily dodged her blow. He stood up and pulled back his arm and let his fist spring forward. _The vision started getting blurry but before it ended I caught one last bit_: Alicia crumpled under the impact and was knocked down her nose crooked and bleeding._

My first thought was that I couldn't let any of them find out about this. My second thought was that I was going to need a plan. Of course I had to tell _someone_ she was going to bleed they needed to be prepared for that. And I knew exactly who that someone was. Edward.

Later after Will explains… **AN: Sorry! I didn't feel like spending the extra time explaining what you already know, especially if I'm not going to take as long to update, but as usual if you have questions, please review and I will respond ******** To help clear up confusion this is the day that Alicia first shows up, but it's really early in the morning. (They don't need sleep people!)**

As usual, I was right. Edward's face had been priceless. Seven pictures that I will save and treasure forever. Ha ha. But now that they knew the necessities it was time to clue in Edward a bit more. Right now we only suspected that she existed. Only I had proof not to mention that she would be here tommor- later today.

Edward, I need to talk to you. I'll meet you by the river in 30 minutes, I thought. I saw Edward absently nod his head like he was still confirming something for himself. I blanked out again. Damn. Edward had seen and so had Bella. She was going to have to be included too now, well I guess that technically it _did_ involve her but the less people that knew the better it would be. I had already told Jasper to meet me again so I grabbed his hand and said that we were going for a run. I knew that Will was getting more suspicious, but he would find out soon enough.

"Alice? What's going on? You've been feeling secretive all day and Edward has been irritated which means that you-"

"- have been blocking me out." Edward finished Jasper's sentence as he came up behind us walking with Bella. I stood looking at everyone.

"Well," I began "All of you are confused, especially with what Will has told you today and about what he has guessed about Alicia, however I didn't tell you what _I_ know about her or what _I_ guessed." I paused. "Alicia is real. She just moved here with her mother. She will be in school today."

"Why can't Will know?" Bella asked "After all, he did meet her and it seems like he should know, so we can find out what is going on with his power, and why he can't control it anymore."

"Actually, he hasn't lost control at all, Alicia is special somehow. _She's_ pulling him into her dreams, not the other way around." I said in a rush "Actually, that's just what I've guessed but it fits. But, I'm not worried about that yet. I _am_ worried about today, she's going to get hit by Ted. And she'll bleed."

"Then we should stop it shouldn't we?" Edward pointed out.

"No, we can't, her future is too messed up already. If we do that then I'll have no idea what will happen and we can't face peoples' reactions blind." I had already thought this through. It was hard but… if we were found out… we'd have to move again.

"So we just stand by and watch her get hit." Edward said flatly. "Brilliant plan Alice"

Actually it is Edward, I thought, I don't know why but I get this good feeling about this. "It's not easy but we have to."

"I don't really like this but I'll go with it." Jasper was always there for me. We've got 2-2 for a vote…

"Bella? Please? It'll heal, I can see that, but if we interfere, it all goes blind. It's the only way."

"Fine. But, if she's hurt…"

"She won't be." Outvoted, Edward.

"Fine, Alice, but I'm with Bella. She can't be hurt."

"Why do you all suddenly doubt me? I'm not going to be wrong." I grumbled.

"We should get ready Alice, school time."

"Coming, Jasper." Looking back at Edward and Bella I smiled remembering. I had done similar things for them too, a vampire cupid, it sounded a lot like some TV show that would air for a season and then die down. I walked to Jasper and took his hand to get ready for today. Everything would be fine. I could feel it.

AN: I bet you thought that I was going to end it there didn't you? Well, I'm nice so continuing on…

A couple hours later, we pulled up to school in the Volvo. I told Jasper that I would be back and I walked to the office, I had something I needed to do. "Hi Mrs. Smitte, I got a call at my house yesterday saying I was tardy…? I wasn't and I was wondering if you could fix it? Please?" She turned away to the computer and I quickly grabbed Alicia's schedule off her desk and opened a window. She would think that it had blown away and it would work. …If Edward played along. Drat. He would but he was going to talk to me later, well I would deal with that later.

"Alice? It doesn't say that you were tardy"

"It doesn't?" I faked confusion easily. I had known it wouldn't say that. "Well then, thank you for checking." I walked out of the office and dropped the schedule in the place that Edward would find it. I kissed Jasper goodbye at the door of his class, I had already filled him in on my plan, and started walking so I would intercept Edward and Alicia. And there they were, talking right outside of the office, Alicia had her schedule in her hand and I heard her voice.

"… What do all these magic numbers mean?" I started rubbing my hands together, to warm them up with friction, she was going to shake hands with me.

"Yeah they are confusing aren't they? We moved here last year, so we know what it's like, Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister" I knew that I was interrupting but, she needed help and Edward… he was going to try to separate us from her.

She was a bit startled but still answered "Hi, I'm Alicia Brown, I'm new here as you already know, I guess" We extended our hands at the same time and shook. I think that my hands were still a little cold to her.

"Soooo, what classes are you taking? Lets see… Oooooo we have English and we have intro to art together! Cool, lets go, I'll show you around to everyone else later…" Edward was getting more and more tense and he eventually grabbed me calling back to Alicia that we would be back in a minute.

"Alice. Can I talk to you for a minute? Now?"

"Edward!" I hissed, "I need to get back! She's considering leaving to ask someone else! Lemme go!"

"Not 'till you hear me out. Now listen. Alicia cannot know about us. This is different from Bella, you can't just make friends with humans, it's not safe for them or us. She could get hurt or find out or…"

"- Edward! If me don't help her she _will_ get hurt." I showed him what I had been hiding from everyone. What I had seen about her.

"That- that doesn't change anything Alice. Humans get hurt everyday."

"Yeah right Edward, you care about her too, we all will. Including Will. Especially Will." With that I shook off Edward calling back to him while he stood there in shock "We aren't done with this yet Edward. I'll let you make your points later but it doesn't make a difference!"

"Don't worry that's just the 2 minute bell we aren't late yet." I was back talking to Alicia, she looked relived that I had returned.

She looked confused and opened her mouth to say something and then changed her mind and closed it. With new determination she asked me "What was that about?.. Err not to be rude or anything but it sounded like you were both pretty upset about something…"

Shoot. Think of something. Think. Well, I could tell her the truth. Or part of it at least. "Oh, that Edward is just being stubborn. He doesn't like change very much. But if he got his change he forgets about change for his…" I went into a vision. We were going to be late. The bell would ring in thirty seconds.

"His?" Alicia woke me up looking concerned. Right as a human we having a vision would look weird. Distract her. I could do that and look human. Easy.

"Oh shit! They bells going to ring in 30 seconds come on!!!" We ran into English she was out of breath, I guess I had been going fast, but she couldn't be late. I tugged her down to an empty table were the teacher was going to sit us down she hesitated but sat down after I told her that the teacher was going to put us here anyway.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can. Now sit." She sat. "So what do you like doing?"

"Well, I like drawing a lot and pottery… but you guys don't have the best art classes here so I guess I'm on my own" I nodded but I had already heard this. She had a creative mind, which normally makes for an artist. That and of course I had seen it.

"I can understand that, I just started the art class, I switched into it recently actually. At first I didn't think it was worth it but I figure that- " Oh right I can't say that I knew she would be in it. Luckily the teacher saved me by looking like she had cut me off

"Hello class! Please take out your homework from last night and past it to the front. And yes? Miss Stanley?

Nicole had been waving her hand like crazy since the teacher walked in, if I hadn't known better I would say that she had to pee. But the resemblance between her and her grandmother was astonishing, so of course her hand was up to announce the coming of new gossip, us. "Mr. Hubbleton we have new students. Alice Cullen transferred today and this is…"

"I'm Alicia, Alicia Brown" She had been acting nervous all day, and now she got courage... that was random,

"Oh well welcome to our class both of you we are almost done with our book right now, so until we finish The Odyssey on Wednesday, you girls can just bring in work to do, right now you've missed to much coming in." Yes!!! I could find out more about Alicia with no interruptions. Perfect. I grinned and turned to Alicia and started talking. I figured that she should know about us a bit first so she could be comfortable, so I told her only the basic details about my family. Somehow it still took the entire period to do that. Well, I still had time next period and then tomorrow too, it could work. The bell rang and we walked to our next class, Intro to Art. I let her pick out an empty table and we both sat down next to each other, she already seemed comfortable.

"Welcome back class, I hope you had a good weekend, please take out your charcoal and erasers and come up here and take a piece of paper, now you have to be careful because this paper is not cheap so try not to- Oh! New students! Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"Hi! I'm Alicia and this is Alice, I just moved here and Alice transferred." She was defiantly more comfortable. Introducing us together, and her arm wrapped around my shoulder as a friend. I always had liked making new friends and meeting people here was the proof that I was good at what I did.

"Thank you Alicia and Alice, now as I was saying you need to be careful with this paper rips _very_ easily, and it is not cheap so if you rip it then too bad. Now I want you to hold the charcoal like this…" The class was quickly over. I hadn't found out much about Alicia, just fluff stuff. She was hiding something. I had to go to my history class, with Jasper and there wasn't a way I could ditch without looking suspicious, not to mention, Jasper needed to know what had happened. I pointed out where the cafeteria was, I had seen that Jasmine Meaudio would talk to her on the way there and invite her to her table which wouldn't happen any other way. I ran off to history to tell Jasper what had happened so I could concentrate. I had to see what would happen.

Will's POV

I walked to lunch with Edward, talking to him, he had seemed nervous all day and now he seemed even more than usual. Although when I asked he said that he was fine. I would drop it at that if I had to. It seemed odd though he was normally at complete ease. I walked up with him at the food line. I was the only one that would eat the food, but if he came up too it looked less weird. We had gotten into an argument about the proper strategy to play Emmet and Jasper's version of chess. I was arguing that it was best to only concentrate on the king and queen and all the rest were expendable, but he… he was spacing out. "Edward? Are you in there? What's wrong?" He looked like he was seeing one of Alice's visions through her head.

He wordlessly pointed across the cafeteria to a table near the door, far away from us. I saw… Alicia? But that… she… was real? But then I couldn't think anymore. All I saw was Ted saying one last thing to Alicia "..I guess I was wrong beautiful." And then he pulled his fist back to punch her. No. NO. I didn't think at all. I just sprinted at a speed that I hadn't been able to achieve before, disappearing completely. I got there just in time to stop his fist from connecting with her face. I started punching him, then my brain slowly started working again. I couldn't punch him. I'd kill him! I stopped and turned to the angel next to me. I knelt down to her wanting to hold her hand but unable to touch her, afraid it would stop the dream that I had to be in.

"Alicia? Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine, who are you?" She was not fine. She faltered and I held her up. She didn't disappear. Whatever this was, it was real. She gave a small gasp then though after staring at my face. I looked at her concerned as I watched her pass out.

Okay that was loooong time to type! Dang! 8 pages! EIGHT! But I thought it was fairly good… I hope I didn't wreck though 'cause I've been kinda stressed out and pissed off lately but yeah… let me know! I'll name people in the next chapter too so it will happen just not RIGHT now. But I'm curious… can anyone guess what's "special" about Alicia? Alice tells Edward about it… there are two things. I will be really surprised if you get it right, so if you do – I'll e-mail you the chapter before anyone else gets to see it! Hint: Look at the first chapter. It helps a LOT.


	6. Special

Okay, so I'm a little nervous here… This is the chapter that you (hopefully) love or… *tear* hate. Please don't kill me okay? I know I haven't updated in forever but this was hard to write and then I have been sooooo busy with school. I'm sorry!!!!! Anyhow I feel pretty good, cause fanfiction wasn't giving me alerts for my stories or reviews, so I had to fix that, and I did!!! And last – Thank you so much to all that have reviewed so far – brianna, ImaganitiveRainbowPenguin, I'mStillHere, and hollywoodstar9 – THANK YOU ALL!!!! Also, thank you to all that haven't reviewed, but read. I know most people don't thank people that don't review, but I think the fact that you found my story and like it enough to get up to here then, thank you guys too. XD and sorry for the long note… now – STORY TIME!!!… I sound like a little kid whatever, I'm shutting up now. Oh right… I don't own anything, 'sept for Will – he's mine! _Now_ I'm shutting up. Alicia's POV

He used to be nice. I didn't often remember the times when he was nice because they vanished after 1rst grade. But, they were there. If I was sick dad was there, holding my hair back while I barfed, holding my hand patiently when we were in line at Kiddie land. Listening while I told him how to play Candy Land (yet again). But then, he got it in his head that he wanted a new job, that his job at the bank wasn't good enough. So he started training to be a marine biologist. I thought that it was so cool. My dad was awesome, and he got to work with animals like fish and dolphins all day!

That, be my standards should have been awesome. But then, I noticed that we didn't have time together anymore. In third grade I was in a talent show. Everyone's parents were there but my dad. On weekends he was at school, during the week he was an intern at the aquarium. It took a while, but by 6th grade I never saw him anymore. By 7th grade he was grumpy all the time and would yell non-stop.

My mom wasn't home a lot so she didn't have to deal with him often, but I was home a lot. So when he had a bad day so did I. It got to the point where I hated him. It felt like I didn't have a dad, just some stranger that was always in our house. Not my dad just some unruly annoying guest that never went away. On some days, he'd wake up, and the guest would go away. And my dad would be there smiling asking how I was. It didn't last though, I realized that after a while. I would ignore the seemingly happy questions and brownies on the counter. I got sick of hope, hoping that he would change.

I used to be easily fooled, bribed by whatever the trinket was listening to his sorry speech and him telling me it would be different. That he would see a therapist and get his problems fixed out. I believed him, the idiot that I was and went to see the shrinks with him and mom. The idiots made it worse. So I hated them too, the therapists, the fish, the people that didn't know him and told me how lucky I was to have him as a father, and him. Now they had a trial divorce, and we had left. And I was left thinking about him while I was passed out.

I was rarely lucky enough to have a dream. I was just stuck thinking and now when a dream would be perfect, so mind numbing. I was stuck thinking about the idiot that had ruined my life, why, why, couldn't I just have a _normal_ dream? One of those random ones that have you eating ice cream in Antarctica on top of an elephant? That would be such of a relief after all the craziness that I had been having…

I saw red against my eyes and they fluttered open. I was lying down on a cot in a white room. I moved and heard the rustling of paper. That seemed to alert the person next to me, the boy that had saved me from jerkface. I stared. I couldn't remember… there was something that I had to remember… something about him? I didn't know him. And how had he gotten there so fast? One minute I was about to be punched and then, he was there stopping him. How did that work? "How-"

"Alicia, are you alright?" I turned to see the speaker, the nurse bustled in continuing "We were all a bit worried when you fainted, and on your first day too! But if you're okay, then Will can take you to your next class then? I believe that you are both in the same class this period… right?" She turned to the boy next to me and he nodded. "Well then, off you go! You've been excused but if you can still make some of the class that would be wonderful."

I looked up at the boy who wordlessly offered me a hand and then we walked off to class. I started to speak but he looked at me and said "Not now okay? I know you want an explanation, but later." What the heck did that mean? I must have looked confused as I tried again to get words out but I was interrupted again with "Later. I will explain. Just act normal for now." More confused than ever I tried to tell him that I had no idea what he was talking about, that I didn't appreciate him acting so … oddly to me, like he was a secret agent or something, and I really just wanted to lie down again because the déjà vu was killing me, but then I was interrupted again. This time it was someone I knew, the boy from this morning in the office, Edward.

"Could I borrow Will, for a minute Alicia?" Without waiting for an answer he rushed off, snatching up the boy who was apparently Will as he went. Man! What was it with Edward and the people here??? It was like they all had some secret argument to have. Because as I turned to watch I saw Edward whispering urgently to Will and glancing at me. Will had a look of shock and was shaking his head, and was arguing back about whatever they were… wait… no this couldn't be about me. They didn't even know me! How could the be having a secret whisper fight about me? I really have a headache now… this was way too confusing. I just want to go home. I saw Edward's eyes flash with… concern? Maybe… it had been fast, and with one last whisper Edward left, leaving the boy looking shocked and concerned and too many emotions to read. He walked back to me cautiously.

"I - Alicia – you – umm we should get to class. You're in my Italian class right?"

"I'm in there next… with ummm Mr. Le'gar. Is he your teacher too?"

"Yeah, he's the only Italian teacher that they have."

"Thanks for helping me… uh… I'm sorry I'm really bad with names."

"My name is Will." That was all he said but he looked at me like he was trying to communicate something else too. I was sick of all the riddles and hidden meanings. My head really hurt at this point.

"Okay, then Will? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Tell Mr. Le'gar that I went back to the nurse, I really need to sleep. My head is killing me." It wasn't that big of a favor so why did he suddenly look panicked? He stared at me again. Gapping.

"The nurses office." He repeated. "To sleep." His voice cracked a bit on sleep. Panicked.

"Yes, to sleep! You know like how you do at night?"

"You know, I'm actually getting a bit of a stomach ache. I think I'll go back to the nurses office with you." I didn't buy that for a minute he had been fine a few minutes ago. Panicked sure, but not looking sick. I let it stand. But if he turned into some stalker that would follow me everywhere I _would_ do something about it.

"Fine, lets go." We walked to the office again and I told the nurse my head hurt she believed me and let me lay down. She seemed to have her suspicions about whats-his-name but then she let him lie down too. I stared out the window trying to fall asleep and watched as rain started to fall.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard him. "Sweet dreams, Alicia" And then I fell into sleep.

I was in the clearing again. I looked around at the beauty of it. There was some sunlight, and ever since I had moved here I had missed the sun. I gladly took it in as I went to the middle of the meadow, unconsciously waiting for someone. I saw a shimmering light and I got up and walked to it. The boy appeared and in my dream I remembered. Will.

"Will!" I ran to him overjoyed, to hug him, but he backed away.

"Alicia?" he said uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me. You're real! I saw you! You live in my town! And my school, you saved me and…"

"Wait - you remember?"

"Of course I remember! How could I not? I mean I was confused but I remember now and you, you're real! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be odd to you… Isn't it odd? And how do you remember now? In your dreams before you… remembered…" He trailed off mumbling to himself.

"I- what? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because. You remember and you forget. You pull me into your dreams. You're different. You moved here, of all places! And you…"

"Eh? What do you mean I forget and remember? I admit that my memory's not the best and you have to be special too, if I can pull you into my dreams so don't look at me like that. And here of all places? What does that mean? And you are hiding something. I can tell, you know." I avoided his questions about memory. It would only complicate things.

"You have to explain first. I would but I just got a lot more confused. And I know that you're hiding things too. There's more to you that meets the eye isn't there?"

"How about a deal? I'll ask a question, you answer and then you answer a question and I answer."

"Works with me. Ladies first. What do you want to know?" He was nervous about this too. If he asked me about… anything I would have to answer.

"Well… I know that you're special too, so how are you special, above a normal human?" I wanted answers so, I was going to get them while I could.

"I'm a half vampire" he said with confidence. "I'm also able to travel into people's daydreams and dreams." Ah. That would explain so much "As a vampire I am faster, more coordinated, and have better memory than a human. And now, my turn. You said that you were special, so how are _you_ above the normal human?"

Relief. He hadn't asked the dreaded question yet. I focused on his face now, to keep calm, stay calm, Will, calm. "I can absorb talents. It's less intensified in my hands but if a person could say, jump really high, then I would be able to jump fairly high, they would always be better at it then me though. I haven't always been able to… my family, it's a trait that we sometimes carry. One out of every generation, and I was the lucky winner." I smiled wryly. "That's how I'm special. Now, the rest of your family?…" Again I trailed off suggestively. I technically wasn't asking a question so I could ask more than one.

"That's not a question." Will pointed out. Drat. Then… wait. Will, can you hear what I'm thinking? "That _is_ a question, and the answer is yes. But, only when I'm in a dream. Outside of one I have no clue." There was a slight emphasis on I and I wondered… if his family was like him then could someone read- "Uh-uh, Edward can, now you had your question. It's my turn now. Why do you forget? I think you know why, but I want to make sure."

"I – I…" Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Erm… distract think ummm… This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it… crap. I could still think around it, so panic-filled I squinted my eyes close like I did when I was little to wake up from a bad dream, and I forced myself to wake up.

I woke up shivering. The rain outside had changed from a simple drizzle to a pouring rain. I turned over and saw the boy looking at me. I quickly pretended to be asleep. I heard him get up after a while and go to the nurse and say that he was feeling better. I waited until the bell rang and then I got up to the nurse and said that I was feeling better. I was lying completely of course but I had to get out of this office with white walls. It was making my headache worse. I headed to my next class biology and saw the girl and boy from the table motion me over. I walked over to the desk that they shared.

"Omigosh. Are you alright? I mean I've always wanted to stand up to Ted but then he's huge and oh, you don't even know our names, I'm Eva and this is Ryan ." she said in a rush. She was talking so fast it was a wonder she could even get the words out.

"I'm fine, really, the only thing is I've got a killer headache right now."

"Oh, well we were going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but if you feel that bad…" I needed friends, I couldn't turn this down, it wasn't like I had a second chance here.

"No, really it's fine, I'm just exaggerating really, I can hang out." I know I needed friends but what was I doing? I wanted to go home and sleep! It was like I didn't have contol over my mouth… except I did. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't. Ow. Now I'm giving _myself_ a headache. We started walking and we went to go see a movie. I luckily had money for once although I honestly couldn't tell you the name of the movie, or what it was about. The entire time I was about to fall asleep and then I'd shake myself awake. I just wanted sleep. I said goodbye to… whats-their-names and walked home. I was a zombie by now, no feeling at all. I saw the rain and felt it but it didn't bother me anymore.

"Oh my gosh! Honey! Are you alright? You must be soaked! You need food and to dry off…" I stopped listening to my mother. I realized that I had made it home and sighed in relief. I soundlessly walked upstairs with plans to dry off, but somewhere in the middle off drying off I noticed the bed and thought how nice it would be to sit down I sat down. How nice it would be to lie down. I went under the covers. How nice it would be to sleep. I slept…

I hesitated for a second and then I walked forward, it was invetible in a human body, I would always need sleep. "Hello Will. To answer your question, Alicia doesn't remember, because she never knew. She never remembers her dreams because she doesn't see them. I do. I guess we were never really introduced, Hi, I'm Ali"

AN: Sooooo tempting to leave it there…. But I owe you guys, I haven't updated in forever! So, I continue…

"I- how?" He was in shock. I sighed. I knew that it was a shock but the rest of his family was different too, so I thought he would take it better… I hadn't meant to frighten him.

"I thought you had figured it out Will, Alicia and I are fairly similar but we have different memories… that and she doesn't know that she's not completely human. We do this so we can interact with humans until we know better, she won't completely understand until she is 16. So, in a way she knows and doesn't know at the same time." I gave a small laugh. He still looked confused so I continued. "She, that is, we are the same person, I just have knowledge that she doesn't. After her birthday, she'll know everything. She'll understand who your family is, as I do. After her birthday, she'll remember you."

"Sh-She will?" Will's voice shook with relief. In that one moment he seemed small and weak, but then it was gone and I couldn't be sure it had really happened. Understanding me, but there was something else there too, cunning? He had a look of planning. I would have to see what that was later, but for now, I would help with his questions that he surely had and no sooner than I had the thought –

"There is one thing I don't understand," he paused, thinking. "If you, Alicia…" he trailed off unsure how to phrase what he wanted to know. I already knew what he needed to know, so I helped him out. "I reflect abilities Will, up to a point. I recognized your family for what it was because of it. I only really show how 'special' I am if I'm near other beings that aren't human, such as your family. Up until now, I couldn't do this with dreams, sense thoughts, have déjà vu, or this influence over people. Your familys powers are more powerful but I get the general feeling of them, but not in full. I will never be able to fully read a mind or anything your family does, but I'll have the general idea."

"You can do what? I don't, this – isn't real, you're human! I can smell that, you're human! You shou - _can't_ be able to do any of that."

"Will, I already have." How ironic that he didn't see, and yet it was in front of him.

"What's in front of me?"

"I am. You knew I existed before you met me. We are currently in my dream and yet you didn't come here willingly did you? Not to mention, I kept you from overreacting earlier. I thought you had noticed, you can hear my thoughts, after all."

"I-"

"You didn't realize. I can do everything I said I can, I haven't lied to you. I want you to trust me as I am. Which is why your family, if there are more, needs to stay away, along with anyone else that isn't human. If I'm around non-humans before, I change, before I fully know, I could lose all memories. I could lose everything. Your family is worried. Listen to what they say when you wake up. Listen to them, and ignore us. Leave us alone, until the birthday." I saw him, about to protest. Again as I faded to the back of Alicia's mind, I saw his face, staring at me, not blinking as we both faded from the world of dreams.

AN: So do we like? Hate? Absolutely confused with no idea? (heh… that last one might be me a little bit) Talk to me! Click and type – so easy and simple… and yet makes me update faster. SO CLICK REVIEW!!! 

RIGHT HERE =

(below….)


	7. Very normal

**READ THE AN!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!! ALL OF THEM ARE IMPORTANT – TAKE THE 5 SEC.S TO READ THEM!!!!!!!**

***Cringes waiting for angry hordes* I'm really sorry. **_**Sooooooo**_** VERY SORRY for not updating, it's summer now though so it should be better on the updating factor… (lets not jinx it though) Thank you as always to all the people that reviewed/ read I love you guys you are the best ever!!! Anyhow, during Ali's POV, Alicia is learning from her, but she's unconscious – it'll like she's dreaming while she's awake so she's there but she isn't… like an empty body that has the minf=d of Ali?… does that make sense at all?… well it did when I was thinking it my head so, here is the chapter! OOH! AND CHECK OUT THE PLAYLIST!!! IT'S NEW ******

**Ps. I don't own twilight… so yeah… wish I did… but I don't…**

**Playlist:**

**Spaceman - The Killers**

**Human – The Killers**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script**

**Will's POV**

I stood up quickly, to see Alice hovering over me again with mom. "Geez, Alice!" I complained, "Are you trying to scare me? I swear sometimes you're in my room more than me."

"Oh, c'mon Will, you didn't really expect me to not been here after I had a vision like that. No word at all? Really? You're just going to completely cut us all off? Well, except Edward, but he'll tell Bella, and she'll tell me, and I'll tell Jasper, who'll tell Emmett who will then tell Rosalie, and by then Carlisle will have found out and will have told Esme. So really it'll be easier to just tell us now." I thought about that for a second. I was looking more at her face looking like I had spaced out while, when I was really studying her facial expression, it didn't look like she was bluffing but then she had a pretty good poker face. If I could get to Edward first maybe…

"Well, if you're going to all find out anyways I'd rather it wasn't from me. I'm going to go hunt." And with that I sprinted away. I knew it was rude and cowardly, but really I needed time to get used to the idea of Alicia… and Ali for myself. I turned as I caught the sent, mountain lion, perfect. I grinned and jumped up into the tall spruce tree and jumped from tree to tree until I hit the clearing where the lioness was. She was finishing off her own kill. I tensed to jump and then relaxed, I could giver her a last meal, more blood anyhow. I sat there, crouched on the branch when I heard him coming. Edward, even better, now I could talk to him. He walked into the clearing where she was now cleaning her paws I lightly jumped down to grab her before talking to him. I scooped her up into my arm ignoring her screams and claws. I pinched the back of her neck and held her in place. "Mine, dad, I got here first."

"Please? I haven't had a mountain lion in forever!"

"I was hopping you would say that, I'll give it to you but you need to talk to Alice about the Alicia thing, it's my life, she needs to let it go. She can do her own cupid thing with the humans. Not me. It's not even like that! I just want to see why she's different… and I don't want you to tell anyone about my thoughts for a while. Please????"

"You want all of that for one mountain lion? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Okay maybe… but please? I'll even throw in doing the whole no donated blood thing for a month."

"Mmmmm… that does sound good… Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not making promises on Alice's agreement and I'm not going to keep anything from your mother if she asks."

"Sweet, thanks" I smiled again. "Here's your payment" I handed over the lion and stopped smiling. "This means I have to go find some deer doesn't it?"

"Yep! Welcome to a month of deer!" _Dad, you don't have to be so smug about it, _I thought sourly "Well… no but this is what you wanted, so cheer up." _Yeah, I'll get right on that, see you later at the house, apparently I need to find food. _I ran away then, to go find more food.

Eventually I found some deer by the river, though I had come a bit closer to the border than I had wanted, I knew that we had a truce, but things with the second pack were a bit tense even now. I sighed and started back home after looking at my watch, they would get worried after a while. I ignored Alice's frown at me, I knew my clothes were horrible from the lion and she probably had figured out now that Edward wasn't going to tell her anything. She still handed me a set of clothes for the day, so I figured I wasn't completely on her blacklist. It was Sunday now, only a day left until I saw her. I sat down in my room and stared at the clock, 1:24am. It was going to be a long 23 hours.

Alicia's POV

I woke up with a start, I think I had a dream about falling again… it was odd how I couldn't remember my dreams… I glanced at the clock, it was 9:46. Why couldn't anyone be here to see this? I never got up this early. **AN: About that whole getting up during weekend thing, I never get up, I just sleep. On the weekend… I swear I'm nocturnal, so I figured I'd wake up early this one time right? There's like a whole entire day in there!!! What do you DO with that time?!?!?!** I stretched and took a shower before heading downstairs. I looked at the fridge and saw a note tapped to it –

Hey honey! Good morning! Or good afternoon, I suppose knowing when you get up  I had to run some errands, and go to the grocery, the bank, set up accounts and stuff, I'll be back around 5:30ish, I left some chicken sandwiches in the fridge, eat up. I love you, Mom

I touched the note and left a smear in the ink, she had just left, well, she'd just have to believe me when I said that I really was awake this early. No, she'd never believe me **AN: Seriously, the only reason my parent believed **_**me**_** was because they saw it with their own eyes. **I got some of the sandwiches out of the fridgewalked over to the couch and flipped on some mindless sitcom. Daytime TV really sucked I don't know why I put up with it, oh right, movies! I flipped to a channel that was showing some old horror movie and laughed I know the had been scary at some point, but I mean really!! You could totally see the wires! Unfortunately it ended fast and went to a soap opera… I started to zone out slowly getting more sleepy….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook my head suddenly. My mom was sitting across the table from me looking at me expectantly. How the hell did I get here? "How did I get here? How long have you been home???"

She frowned looking at me with concern. "Honey? We've been having a conversation since I got home at 5. You helped me make lasagna. I just asked you if you were liking your new school." She must have seen my blank face because she then continued to say "Why don't you lie down honey? You must still have that headache Alicia…" I knew she continued on to say something else but I didn't hear her, I just walked upstairs. How did I not know what had happened??

I didn't feel sleepy at all. It felt like I had been asleep all day. I stayed up the rest of the night reading one of my books, pausing occasionally with a new idea about what had happened, only to toss that idea aside, as they got more and more ridiculous. Eventually after my abducted by aliens theory, I glanced at the clock. It was time to "wake up" I took a fresh shower, feeling a bit odd, as I remembered it had only been a few hours since my last one.

I got dressed and looked at my dresser to pick out earrings. There was a locket on my dresser, one that I couldn't remember ever having. I picked it up and turned it over there was a small intricate little design on it. I smiled, it was so cute. But there was a smudge on it, I kept rubbing it after it became apparent that it wasn't coming off. I started panicking a bit as I zoned out again.

Ali's POV

This would've been so much easier to show her if I could do this in her dreams. The only advantage was although she wasn't asleep she wouldn't have to sleep now… she would feel as if she had slept the whole day or as long as she was gone. We sighed together, as I got undressed and put on our pajamas, I would have to stay home today, the hardest memories were for today and I couldn't concentrate if we had to interact with the world too. "Mom?" We croaked, we knew how to act if we had to, after all, it didn't take much, the human already thought we were sick.

"What is it sweetie? Oh no, are you still sick? I'll get a thermometer and call in to the school." She returned just after I had finish altering my temperature, to around 100.9. "You're burning up! I'll go get you a Popsicle just like you like. You just rest." I leaned over to check the thermometer – 102.5 oops. I over shot that a bit… for humans there was too much to kill them, very fragile creature comparatively, the other ones were much easier. Silly things… she returned with the Popsicle but by then I was "asleep" or at least she thought I was, she tucked the blankets around me more securely and left the room. We remained on our sides as I shuffled through the memories I had set up. I selected one and tensed slightly. I never liked this day of preparing the new Watcher, the memories even if they were our past, were non the less, still hard. She would only know subconsciously, the memories would be buried, like hidden files only there when needed, like me. I turned to watch her as she learned, as she listened again to the cries of a dead species' memory. **AN: OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Looky!!!! I just gave you the HUGEST hint thingamagiger EVER!!! But yeah it confusing I know that… so I continue…**

Will's POV

Algebra at normal human level had to be the most boring class ever. It was boring for the humans, it was even more boring for us… it was a never ending lecture for something we didn't do. Or maybe a better way of putting it was hearing the same lecture over and over again. Humans didn't get it at first either so of course it had to be repeated for them too… The bell rang finally and I gathered my books at a slow, human pace. I looked at one of the human girls who was eyeing me from across the room… oh no… She had been dreaming about this for a while, planning ever little detail, right down to how I would smile acceptingly when I said of course I would go on a date with her. I hurried now, eager to get to my next class as the black haired girl walked towards me, luckily right before she started to talk the boy next to her, Ryan tugged on her arm annoyed.

"Common Eva! We'll be late to English! Hurry up!" He glared at me before she turned back to him. I didn't care, Thank you Ryan! Thank you… I felt sorry for the human boy, at the same time she was fantasizing about me he was about her. They would be sweet together too… I breathed out slowly and walked to my next class, one more class until lunch with Alicia, one more class until Alicia, one more class 'till Alicia… I walked a normal pace to my next class when I was grabbed suddenly. I dropped my books and tensed into a fighting position and realized it was dad. I relaxed. _Did anyone see that? Why are you here now?_

"Oh just needed to give you a heads up," Edward whispered "That girl Eva, she's planning on finding you after lunch, so whatever you're planning with Alicia make it fast… though I haven't heard her at all today so unless Bella is blocking her, I don't think she's here…" _What?!?! She has to be here dad! It's only her second day, she has to show up… more importantly_ why _wouldn't she show up?_ "I'm not sure why, but you'll be late so hurry up to History. I'll see you at lunch."

I ran to my next class and settled in to endure the boredom again.

Ali's POV

What? Go back, let me see that again… I looked at the memory again and groaned. If I was right about that then that would explain that nagging feeling I had. I told Will to stay away! Did he want her to lose her memory while I was training her? That would be just perfect. Perfect, a human Watcher, almost at her birthday when she would have full control of all of them. **AN: I realize that right now I'm making about zero sense but this is how I imagine she would think, and she doesn't have to explain herself to herself so… but trust me this is hopefully not going to get deleted like the other two… *sigh* but it'll make sense by the end, hopefully, because I've got this planned out. It's all in my head just waiting to be typed… heck, I even know what the sequel will be about! Though that's like months from now… So anyhow back to story, but the point is, trust me on the whole it'll-make-sense-eventually thing** I can't believe that he was going to interfere! I'd have to come up with a plan…

Will's POV

She wasn't here. I looked over the cafeteria for the 7th time only to be disappointed again. I walked over to our table sadly and plopped down in the seat across from Edward. I cringed suddenly and kicked his chair. _Ew. Can you wait until I'm _not_ in your head to dream about that??_ Dad was texting mom on his phone and had been remembering some things that… I did not want to see. At all. Ever. Disgusted, I got up before waiting for a reply, I wasn't hungry anyways and this way I could avoid… Eva.

"Hi, Eva" I sighed internally I didn't want to do this… It was my least favorite part of school. So many girls seemed to think that the Cullens needed a new member. And I was the only one unpaired so I was the main target thought that didn't stop the rest of the trying for anyone else… just I was the main target.

"Hi Will! Umm… Are you skipping lunch? I could give you some money if you need it." She looked confident and had a smile on her face, but she was nervous. Her palms were getting sweaty.

"No, I'm fine just going to the library, I'm pretty full right now, not hungry." Not even thirsty either.

"Ummm… well I was going to head to the library anyways, I'll come with you." Her tone brightened at the end, having found a loophole. "Just wait for me, for a sec. Alright?" She ran to her table quickly glancing at Alicia's seat for a second, she explained that she was leaving to her table and I saw Ryan stiffen at her words. When her back was turned he glared at me. I was going to have people mad at me when I refused her… I sighed. She skipped back to me, now carrying her bag. " Okay! Lets go!" She grinned at me starting to walk in the direction of the library.

This wasn't going to be fun…

Ali's POV

Okay then, how much time did I have? Rhetorical question… right, well look! I selected another memory to keep Alicia busy, though with the locket I guess it wasn't really necessary to worry about her attention span, no matter, I could multi task and have her learn at the same time I turned my attention to looking for when he would come. He would come… in 47 minutes? Why would he wait that – oh he was hoping she would show up to the next class… Hmmm now how to keep him a good distance away?… Ah, I smiled, I would find out what I needed to know when he came and then I would make him go away for good. Because "vegetarian" or not, he would want her blood. We got up and stretched out of bed. Apparently, we would need our acting skills again, because apparently I was going to need to trip for this plan to work.

Will's POV

" So do you want to?… Will? How 'bout it?" I turned to face Eva as she looked up at me hopefully. What did she say? I had been trying to see if maybe Alicia – who was apparently home sick – was sleeping. I had been trying to pick up signals unsuccessfully. Range had never been a problem with her before so I couldn't understand why that would stop us now. Focus Will, human girl is talking to you.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention." I cringed a bit as her face fell at that. She tried to cover for that though as she pasted on a new smile.

"I asked you if you wanted to go see a movie with me sometime?" Now for the part I hate…

"I'm really sorry… I just don't really… I don't really see you like that." Ouch. Way to go me…

Her face fell even more as her plans in her dream died. She stiffly tried to contain some dignity as she quickly replied "Oh, that okay, I guess there isn't really anything good out right now anyhow." I walked away to my next class trying to ignore her breath catching as she tried to calm down and not smear her eyeliner.

Alicia wasn't in our Italian class either. I tried to reminded myself that I had survived many years of high school before hand, without her help. It didn't work or help. I decided to go see her, I could bring her the homework and stuff, whatever she had, it wasn't like I could catch it or anything. The class ended and I got the homework from Mr. Le'gar. I ran over to her house in good time and then remembered that I needed to have some reason for how I had gotten back here. I ran back to the car and smiled. The note on the seat was from dad.

_Will – _

_Don't you dare hurt the car. Alice isn't telling me everything that will happen, so good luck. I trust you, but don't hurt the car. _

_Dad _

PS The keys are underneath the rug.

I opened the door and got in… I had always liked this car, it was my favorite, leather interior, good acoustics… But the keys where underneath the note, not the rug… what did that mean? I zoomed out of the barking lot barley going fast, only hitting 85. I was back at her house in 5 minutes. I got out and rung the doorbell. It was locked and no one was coming. I could hear her though, her steady breathing at the top of the stairs. But no one was home other than her… I could get in through the window maybe… no that was a bit extreme… Wait!!! The key is under the rug! I bent down and picked up a corner up the welcome matt. The key sat there gleaming, I picked it up and opened the door walking inside. I grinned briefly in spite of knowing I had just broken into some human's house. I ran upstairs to a room where Alicia's calm breathing sounded like she was sleeping… without pulling me into the dream?

I opened the door and saw her. "Hello Will, I've been waiting for you. Are you going to explain why you won't leave us alone? Or maybe even why you're inside Alicia's house?" Ali.

Ali's POV

I sat there waiting for him. I could hear his quiet steps as he climbed up the stairs and as he paused outside of our room I panicked for a second, what if the plan didn't work? What if he didn't give up? If he was more controlled than I thought? I couldn't afford to lose all the work we had covered, and I didn't have time to start over… she couldn't be a watcher without the memories, without those we were just a human, with the capabilities of all the hidden species. And if we didn't have memory we'd end up in a hospital were they'd eventually find out everything…. No, it would work… it would work. It had to. He opened the door and paused, startled to get caught. I stared him down and finally spoke.

"Hello Will, I've been waiting for you. Are you going to explain why you won't leave us alone? Or maybe even why you're inside Alicia's house?" He stared gapping at me.

"Ali? _You're_ why she's home? You can't do that! She's a human she needs to live a normal life…"

"Oh and you're one to talk, a half vampire sneaking into her room while she's sick. Very _normal_. Why should you care anyhow? As you said, she is just a human girl. After all, don't you realize the consequences of you coming to see her? You will make her lose her memory. You don't know what you're dealing with here." I frowned. Honestly why should he care… it shouldn't matter to him, and they normally avoided humans, the Cullens. I was aware of their history, we were there then too. Except for when Edward had… Bella. The only time the Cullens had interfered with humans, Emmett, Carlise's mistake with Rosalie… Oh. OH!

I laughed this… he liked her… he was… infatuated with Alicia, and he didn't even realize it yet, by the looks of it. It was too funny, I laughed again , bending over, Laughing as a human was always more fun. But, he was staring at me like I was crazy so we calmed down and choked out the words "You—you – like her! You don't think she's normal at all… She's special." I couldn't help it, his face, we cracked up again, doubling over.

"I do not like her like that, she's just a human girl that is different from the rest somehow. It's not like that. Hell, she doesn't even remember me." He stopped abruptly in slight pain, he seemed to pass over that though and continued on in a growl "Because of you."

"Because of me, because of me!" I sang… yes, the plan would work. I smiled in anticipation. "Well, whatever you say, lover boy, you can't come near us, got that? You seem nice, but you don't realize how important she is! She is the new Watcher, and if you make her lose her memories, then I pity your world. She is the connection between you all. She belongs neither to the human race, nor vampire, she is not a shape shifter as your friends or a spirit, nor spell caster. You make us lose our memories before I finish training her, and YOU get to clean up the sorry mess that the world will be. Now, if you'll excuse us – "

"No, no you don't get to dump all that on me without explaining. So, go on explain." I'd seen how this played, out, his touch on the locket just as the memory would let our concentration slip just enough for me to fade out again for a bit, and just as her mother got home… yes, this was planned out perfectly, every detail planned out **AN: I know I've said that a lot of times, but I need the irony… It works out but.. oh you'll see ******** in a couple of chapters…**

"Actually, you see I can dump all that on you with out explaining, watch closely now." With that I pulled the blanket aside and bent down to my leg to unwrap my heavily bandaged leg. I lifted the last bandage and turned to face Will. He was tensed and had his back flat against the wall, trying to put as much space possible between us. We stood up and limped to him the blood dripping down our leg. We leaned in to whisper in his ear "Goodbye, Will" Just as I saw he would, he roughly grabbed my neck and pulled me back, taking care not to hurt me while he was holding his breath. The instant he touched the necklace, the memory ended and I faded away just as her mother walked in through the front door.

Alicia's POV

I still had my hand extended to rub the locket, but now it wasn't a locket, but my leg, dripping blood with a bandage circling loosely at the ankle. I tried to scream and I realized I couldn't, someone else was in the room with me holding my neck. I looked up and Will let go of my neck and disappeared just as I screamed. I screamed and I screamed, even after my mother came upstairs I just shuddered and then lost control as for the second time I welcomed the blackness to leave the world of craziness. The part that haunted me even after I had gone into the blackness was the face - concerned and scared, with shinning emerald eyes. Over my mother's shoulder as I fainted, he was there. Watching me.

Will's POV

She started to scream then and I left, I ran away to hide, in her closet I watched as her mother stared, shocked at her daughter, it must've looked like she was going crazy. I walked out just as I saw Alicia, as she was now fainting and again I felt the pressing sadness watching her. Then I ran away, into the forest. I ran directly to a small cluster of boulders that overlooked a small creek. I knew that after how long everyone else had been here as compared to me, they had probably found it too, but I liked to think only I knew where it was. So now I went to the largest boulder, my favorite and I sat down.

What had all that been – the "Watcher" stuff. What did that mean? Then what Alice had said, how blurry she was, things were never sure about her… she had to have slept at some point in the last 2 days, because she didn't look like she was about to collapse. But, I hadn't been pulled into her dreams at all, and when I tried to enter, I couldn't find her, like she had disappeared. The thing at the back of my mind bugging me was that Dad's hearing range stretched a couple of miles. He should've been able to hear her from the school.

If Ali was telling the truth, than I guess it was best if we all left her alone. Or there was my theory if she had already absorbed our abilities then we should be able to talk to her, and in my case, be with her. Wait… what? No. Alicia… Ali… no. I don't even know her. Or them? See this is why I couldn't… I couldn't ruin… corrupt, not her. Not her… Not her… I ran away pushing my legs faster and faster, not running to anything running away from my thoughts. Trying to think about something else. I tried to let my mind go blank but it was still swirling. I remembered Ali's words, choked out _"You—you – like her! You don't think she's normal at all… She's special."_ Her laugh…

_"I do not like her like that, she's just a human girl that is different from the rest somehow. It's not like that. Hell, she doesn't even remember me…_ _Because of you." _My growl…

_ "… Whatever you say, lover boy, you can't come near us, got that? …you don't realize how important she is!"_

"I pity your world…"

I turned around in circles, still running the circles getting smaller and smaller closer and closer to the thought. Then it came. I was in love with Alicia.

**Okay, All together now, AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Will figured out he likes her!!!!! And he kind of attacked her… and Ali might not like him… I don't know, I'm typing this basically in one sitting (it got deleted TWICE) and this is me hyper and nervous about finals writing… So… not exactly sure what happened there… because let me tell you, this is SOOOOO not what happened the first two times I typed it up, so I guess I basically just rewrote it?… Anyhow I really hope you like it because… well, having a story people hate kinda sucks. SO! Tell me what you like, what you hate, what bugs you, how your life is going… TALK TO ME!!!!  Leave a review, I'll love you forever, and I'll try to send you part of the chapter. And did anyone notice the extra 3 pages? Cause I did… my hand hurts from typing XD While I was gone I did start a new thing though, Twilight Mad Libs – check it out on my profile!**

**Review! =**

**(Click below!)**


	8. I know! I'll be a Rutabaga!

**So, I know most of you have been going, what the hell is going on and why doesn't it makes sense and why aren't they together yet??? Well, I just want to assure you, I **_**do**_** have a plan, it will all work out, hopefully making sense. If it doesn't make some sense by the end of this, then feel free to bug me all the time about how you don't understand it and I will explain. But, as I said it will make sense so I'd appreciate the patience with the story – you wouldn't want a one page story that was short but didn't leave you wanting more? If you do – find a one shot. I don't have any. With that said, enjoy your non-one shot story! ******

**Oh yeah… I know this MAY surprise you, but I don't own twilight – I know it IS shocking.**

_**Playlist:**_

**- Disturbia - Riannah**

**-Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park**

**-Crazy – Gnarles Barkley**

Alicia's POV

I realized, in the world there is nothing but black. I thought there were colors… they must've faded and blended together, after all black was a combination of all the colors, but still not a color.

There was something in the distance though, glittering dimly so I ran to it and saw a shimmering silver mist. I ran forward towards it. And stopped suddenly as I stared at the girl in front of me. She wore a simple brown dress seeming old fashioned, and had curly blond hair and eyes that looked exactly like mine. Her image shimmered at the edges and wavered until she faded away. I blinked and there was a new girl in her place. She was paler, when the other girl had been tan, but looked so much like the girl that had been there before she was more intense though. Her image too, shimmered and faded away to a girl who I swore I could see through she was so pale. They slowly began to look more and more modern as more girls appeared and disappeared in front of me.

I saw Egypt dresses and renaissance France, I saw Mexico's revolution dress watched early America. There were small things tugging at my mind as they followed a pattern of how the looked, all of them first normal, then pale, then paler, then rugged, then dark, then normal again. Not only that but their eyes. All of them perfectly copied into each face, light brown eyes glinting through the flecks of yellow and green all hardened into the same expression as they stared back at me.

"It's your turn… your turn… so long… it's your turn…" I heard their voices whispering as they surrounded me echoing each other, over and over again.

"My turn for what? What?!?" I yelled up as the last girl faded, her clothes only slightly out of date. I looked again and I noticed all of them lined up behind me peering at me to get a better look. I was now in front of myself, a mirror, too realistic. She stared at me with the same curiosity burning in her eyes. I studied my twin. Plain, black hair, average height, we both had the same eyes. I saw nothing special, I had never been particularly proud of how I looked. She however was grinning wildly like the Cheshire cat; happy to be in on the same secret the rest of the girls knew. I walked forward my hand outstretched to the girl there now – my reflection, me. I reached out to touch, as she looked on, my reflection somehow not attached to me, separate she grinned more softly now and opened her mouth to say something just as I touched the glass. The instant I made contact everything disappeared and I fell, down… down…. down…

I started up suddenly, sitting up in bed. I looked around, startled and my hand flew up to my neck my hand grasped at nothing. I was being ridiculous. I lay back down in bed only to get up startled again as I pulled back the covers slowly to look at my leg. It was bandaged heavily with fresh white gauze. I noticed then that the sheets were… white? Mine were blue… I looked around myself then and groaned as I saw the plain white walls and beeping machines. How they hell did I end up in the hospital??? Something moved then from the corner of my eye I saw my mother stirring from the plain beige chair.

"Mom?" I croaked. "Mom? Why am I here?" It sounded like garble.

"Shh… shhhh honey I talked to the doctor, he said it's just stress, there wasn't anything on the C.A.T. scan so - "

"I-ha-ca-an?"

"Alicia, I can't understand you right now. It's going to be okay. The doctor said that when you tripped you just missed the vital muscles and arteries so, it should heal fast there won't even be a scar and - "

"Your mothers right, uh," The nurse glanced down at her chart for a second. "Alicia, it'll be fine, you won't even have to do physical therapy! Now, I just need to check your vitals, and then we can have your doctor sign your chart after I go over what you'll need to – " Something started beeping in her pocket suddenly. "Shoot. I have another patient to check on, I'll call your doctor to explain everything. One moment please." She ran out of the room as quietly as she had come.

I glanced back at my mom, I was still nervous… if nothing had shown up on the CAT then why did I keep forgetting? They were putting all of this down to stress??? What if I forgot everything? If I became a vegetable? My mom couldn't give up her job for me, would I be put in a home with old people? What if I was forgetting because I was crazy? What if….

"Nice to meet you, Alicia, I'm your doctor, Dr. Cullen. Now, about your leg, you'll need a brace for a while, but luckily not crutches, so everything should be- "

"Dr. Cullen is she going to be fine? I mean I really care about my Alicia, I don't want her to be in pain."

"She'll be fine Mrs. Brown, as the nurse said she shouldn't have to do therapy, she was very lucky when she tripped, the loose nail _just_ missed her main artery." That was how I had gotten that? I tripped?!? That was so like me… I groaned softly and saw Dr. Cullen looked back at me.

"Oh good… but please its Donna." My mother added with a giggle. I think I barfed a little in my mouth a little bit when that happened. I guess I could see why she would… want to but still. Something seemed different about him… he was like Edward and Alice… she was a bit like them too, except that they were all different somehow. "Anyhow, Dr. Cullen, is she okay to check out of the hospital? Or does she need to stay here longer?" I really hoped I was imagining the hope in my mother's voice.

"No, no Alicia can check out in a few minutes, I'll send in a nurse to finish up." my mother frowned slightly and again I hope that he didn't notice. The nurse came back in soon, smiling and checked me out and I limped down to the elevator and out the door to my mother's car.

She started up the car and I reached for the cd I normally played in the car, but I was stopped as my mother twisted in her seat to look at me. "I'm worried about you Alicia." She stated. "Everyday it seems you get hurt! You keep fainting and then you fall, just barley make it out without hitting a main artery, the boy at school you hit, you getting sick and then…" I stopped listening. I wouldn't have to talk for a while except for the occasional nodding or shaking of my head. I blinked heavily as I stared out the window, whatever they had given me made me sleepy. So sleepy… NO. I had to stay awake. I focused back into my mothers voice again. "… honestly! I don't know what to do. Just stay out of trouble Alicia, for me? Please? I need you to do that for me. Promise me?" I looked back up to my mother's trusting eyes, tightened from the stress I had put her through. I swallowed a lump that I hadn't known was in my throat.

"Sure mom, I'll… stay out of trouble." This time when I reached for the cd my mother conceded and let me put it back in. If I kept forgetting that would make me a vegetable, I realized… well if I was going to be a vegetable, I might as well be a good vegetable. A carrot? No… A cucumber? No… Broccoli? Defiantly no. Rutabaga? YES!!! I'll be a Rutabaga!!! Some part of my mind acknowledged that morphine apparently made me be very weird.

We were both silent on the way home from the hospital. I don't know what she was thinking about, but I wouldn't put it past her to be daydreaming about Dr. Cullen. Ew. Wasn't he married? I thought he was… I made a note to myself to find out what was up with the Cullens tomorrow in school, maybe I could talk to Alice? She had seemed friendly enough. Maybe I could talk to Jasmine or Eva if I needed to. There had to be something. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but maybe I would know when I found it. I would figure this out. I could do that… The smaller side of me added sarcastically, _Sure, sure you can just magically figure out something about the Cullens when you don't know what you're looking for. And _of course_ you can figure out what you can't remember, and why you forget. Suuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrreeee. I _believe_ in you. So you go on and do that._ As annoying as that voice in my head was, it made a very good point. What the hell was I trying to do?

The rest of my weekend passed without interest. I lost most of it sleeping, according to my mother, but I was always sleepy. I woke up at times too, and ate, and had conversations with my mother. Apparently I even went out for a walk in the small woods behind our house to my mother's protests. I didn't remember any of it.

The next day I was forced to ask myself that question that had bugged me before. What the hell was I trying to do? Was I trying to prove something? That didn't seem likely as I had nothing I needed to prove. I sighed and limped over to Alice where she was standing talking to a curly haired blond boy and a medium sized brunette already expecting failure.

"Hi Alice!" I said hoping that my voice sounded happy and cheery and she didn't know about my leg.

"Oh Hi Alicia," she said as she turned. "How's your leg? I heard that you tripped… that's lucky though that you're not hurt." Drat. I wanted everyone to ignore the leg thing… it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Really it fine, Alice. I don't even have to do therapy." I said repeating the words that had been said to me a thousand times before.

"Oh, well that's good I guess." Her words sounded odd to me, like they should sound surprised but she sounded normal. Maybe even a bit bored. Suspicion was growing for me. The boy next to Alice gave her a look "Oh, yeah this is my – boyfriend, Jasper, and this is Bella." The suspicion began to subside despite her words. I was feeling calmer than I had before, of course I was being silly. I nodded to Bella and Jasper both.

"Alice? We have to go to class." I fidgeted again, warring with myself. No, I was being silly. But a smaller part of me was more suspicious than ever.

"Sure Alicia, do you mind if I talk to Jasper really quick though? I promise, we'll be fast" She grinned. And said, "Thanks Alicia!" just as I opened my mouth to say yes. I turned my back on them. If they were going to have a little make out session I didn't want to watch. I fidgeted with a loose thread on my jeans. I peeked over my shoulder only to see exactly what I had been avoiding, Alice and Jasper in full PDA mode. I turned away again only to be startled a few seconds later as Alice popped up from behind my shoulder.

"Hi again! So you looked like you wanted to talk about something." Alice started as we walked to class. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I was sure I was being silly, but even if I wasn't, what did I expect Alice to tell me? Oh yes, my family's very strange – here's why? No, I'd be better of talking to Eva or Jasmine.

"Umm, yes," I lied. "Can you not tell everyone about the leg thing? It's really no big deal… it doesn't even hurt that much." This part at least was true, between the pain medications and the fact that it wasn't a big deal to begin with, I barley felt a thing. Except for sleepy. I was always sleepy now, even though the pill bottle had said non-drowsy.

"Sure, Alicia, I'll keep it quiet. So how are you liking Forks so far?"

"I guess it's okay. I really miss Chicago though, it was a great place, ya know? And then forks is so… well small." I cringed hopping I hadn't offended her by insulting the small place that seemed to think it qualified as a town.

Instead she laughed and I marveled at the sound, like wind chimes or singing birds… it was beautiful. "Silly Alicia! Of course it's small!" She added under her breath quietly "Chicago is nice though… Edward misses it too."

"Edward?" Surprise colored my voice. "Edward's been to Chicago? You've been there?"

Alice ignored that though, we had just gotten to the door of our class to English we quietly slipped into our seats as I tried to continue I was drowned out by the bell ringing.

"Welcome back class! Today we take our test on The Odyssey and then we will be done! So get out your pencils, and we'll begin." Alice raised her hand then. "Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"What should we do?"

"Oh right," the teacher paused and seemed to struggle to think of something for us to do. "Ah! You just take the new book, Great Expectations out to the hallway and read out there."

Alice picked up her books and bag as I picked up mine and we headed out into the hallway as the teacher began the instructions for the test. I hesitated again but got up the courage and opened my mouth again.

"Alice? You and Edward have been to Chicago? When?" Alice sighed and glanced around quickly. She leaned in to whisper to me and I could feel her cold touch.

"We lived there with our parents. Before they died. You know that we're all adopted, Emmett was the first to be adopted before me and Edward. He used to live there too."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I don't know what I had expected but I hadn't expected that. I kept quiet after that scolding myself for meddling. The bell rang sooner than I expected and we stood up together. Alice whispered in my ear again.

"I don't feel like going to art class today… I'm going to talk to Jasper, you go ahead without me." I agreed and I watched her walk away in the opposite direction of me, towards the parking lot.

I myself headed to the art building resigned. I cheered up quickly though, I had jasmine in this class, now would be a good time to talk to her about the Cullens, more specifically, Will. I cheered myself up at that thought, I smiled and promptly walked directly into something tall and hard.

"Umm excuse me… you're Alicia right?" I looked up to see what I had walked into, and saw a happy but slightly nervous face looking back down at me. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm David, sorry to walk into you like that."

"No, no it was my fault and I walked into you, I'm so sorry, uh David I just… was spacing out I guess…" I smiled realizing how stupid I sounded. "I sound like an idiot don't I?"

"No, you sound like a person that was spacing out and walked into the most handsome person in the whole world and is just speechless."

"Not very modest are you?"

"Not at all!" He said cheerfully. We both laughed and he open his mouth to say something but was cut off by the one minute bell. "Shoot. Umm… I'll talk to you later, kay?" He ran away to his next class, and I stood there for a second, a bit stunned about what had just happened. Then I ran to class to, making it just in time to slid into the seat next to Jasmine.

"Where were you??? I was worried, and – wait where's Alice?"

"She decided to ditch today," I told her crossing my fingers under the table that she wouldn't tell. "And I'm late because I – uh I got lost. Alice wasn't there to show me so…" She seemed to believe me as she nodded absently.

"Right, it's fine, no worries, you got here on time." We turned to listen to the teacher then and looked to her, paying strict attention. We turned to our sheets of paper and I was grateful that I actually did know how to do shading. That way I could carry out my plan.

"Hey, Jasmine?…"

"Yeah Alicia? What is it?" She didn't look up from her paper; I knew she wasn't being rude. She just, unlike me actually needed the lesson on shading. I suddenly got an idea. I grinned. I had a plan now.

"Can you help me? I was curious… I really don't know that much about anyone here… or the Cullens. If I help you with your shading will you help me?"

Her hand paused for a second on the paper and my hope faltered for a second. Perhaps she was the wrong person to ask… her hand started drawing again and I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Why do you need to ask _me_ Alicia? Can't you ask your friend Alice? You seem to be all friendly with _her_." Her tone had only a hint of bitterness. I wondered what I had done to make her mad already.

"Alice wouldn't really tell me anything, besides, I want to hear it from someone who knows what everyone else thinks," Or rather someone who won't lie to me about what was weird about her family I thought to myself. "You're the first person I think of."

"Oh. Well I suppose I could tell you some things…" She hadn't seemed much of a gossip to me, just someone very observant. I was surprised she was telling me what she knew this easily.

"Well, first off, what do you want to know?" She asked cautiously. "Or who do you want to know, I guess."

"Ummm… well the Cullens obviously, and I never did get to know much about the rest of the gang at the lunch table. Oh, and him. That boy that tried to punch me… what's-his-name."

"Ted Harper." Jasmine replied sharply.

"Yeah, him. What the hells his deal?"

"Lots of things. He does that with a lot of the girls. He gets mad when he gets rejected. But, no one out rightly defies him like you did. Basically he's an ass."

"Oh." She was still staring down at her paper glaring at it. I decided to steer the conversation away from this topic. Desperately I hoped she could still tell me about the Cullens, my real topic of interest. Maybe if I talked about something she did like? "So umm, what up with everyone at the table? What are they like?"

She continued her death stare with the paper. "You've met them." She intoned quietly.

Apparently she wasn't the one to ask for gossip. I could just talk to someone else. "Never mind then, Hey, your pictures looking pretty good. I think you're good at this." My attempt to cheer her up worked to an extent. She smiled but the rest of the class we were fairly silent, but by the end of class I thought she had pretty much forgiven me. She seemed happier at the least.

I said goodbye to Jasmine before I turned to walk to gym silently dreading it. I thought for a second that I wouldn't mind forgetting if it meant I would never have to remember the evils of gym. To my slight disappointment, I stayed completely coherent and I remembered everything. We had volleyball today by the looks of it I noted as I walked out of the locker room.

"Hi again." I whirled around to see David again.

"David? I didn't know you were in this class!"

"Neither did I, they moved me today." He chuckled. "So, are you any good at volleyball? I guess I really know nothing about you… lemme guess." He pursed his lips for a second, as he looked me over "You were an athletic star at your old school, loved by many and envied by all. You can jump incredibly high but the one thing you can't do is ping pong."

"Wow how'd ya guess?" I said sarcastically. "Wrong. So completely wrong, there is no way you could've been more not right."

"Ouch. Not even close?"

"Not even a little. I suck at all sports including ping pong and whenever I try to jump I normally end up falling somehow."

"Nice. Well, wanna be on my team? I could use someone to even things out so everyone else has a chance of winning." He flashed a quick grin.

"Sure, thanks. But, I'll more than even it out."

I was wrong. Where I completely failed, David scored points. Endless points. We won every single game, with rather large gaps between our amount of points and the other teams.

"Wow. You weren't kidding," I breathed.

"Yeah… Gym is always pretty boring for me." As much as I hated to admit it, he was good. I could understand the whole low on modesty thing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" I walked back to the locker room to change glad that I had found a friend to endure gym with. I headed to the cafeteria not sure what to expect. Last time I was there, I had almost gotten punched. The only reason I hadn't was because of Will… I still couldn't figure out how he had gotten there that fast… I was at the doors now. I swallowed my doubts and pushed open the door.

Without looking up to check I walked to the lunch line trying not to notice how the volume of the room was becoming quiet enough to her anyone if they had whispered. I peeked through my hair to see most people staring at me. The people that weren't were staring at Ted. Except for Will and Edward, who seemed to be in their own world at their table.

The lunch ladies starred at me too, probably they had never heard the place this quiet. I walked back to the table and sat down. It was different here everyone seemed to be flickering their gaze back and forth between me and Ted. I was never going to be able to eat with this. I turned and faced everyone. They starred back unabashed. My plan of yelling at them shriveled up and died. I whipped my head back to my tray, my face burning. I lifted my fork and began to eat. Slowly people started talking again and the volume swelled up again. I sighed with relief and Eva started to say something but –

"That's it??? Seriously Ted? That's it? You just gunna drop it huh?" Three things happened simultaneously. The room became deathly silent again as everyone stared again, the lump in my throat that I thought had disappeared made it's existence know again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that we had finally attracted the attention of Edward and Will who were now looking at me too.

"Well, fine, I mean I never did expect you to back down dude, but I mean if you don't want her, I'll take her." I looked up to stare at this new threat his greasy blond hair hung over his eyes as he looked at Ted while he was talking. What happened next surprised me. Ryan stood up pulling Eva with him.

"Common Alicia, let go out for lunch. I have a car we can take." Jasmine stood up too grabbing the two people next to her. We walked out then, not even the lunch ladies stopping us. Just as the door started to swing close I heard the whispers of speculation escalate back to their normal volume.

**Hey, I'd like to mention one of my good friends of fanfiction – ImaginativeRainbowPenguin **

**She has reviewed for every single chapter except the prologue. THAT, my friends is freaking AWESOME!!!!!! Anyhow she has some really cool stories – check them **_**all **_**out, one of my favorites is Bella's Diary – It's this really cool story about how Bella finds an old diary of hers after Breaking Dawn. It's all written from her diary entries past then, Check it out!!!**

**Also, just a side note, by my count, Alicia's only been in Forks for 5 days. So, yeah… I never knew 5 days took this long to type!!! Another thing that I was randomly counting, this is the quickest update EVER, not to mention the longest.**

**So, I held up my end of the bargain.**

**You hold up your end. Review for fast updates and sneak peeks of the next chapter!!!**


	9. English Only

**Me: Twilight is mine! Forever and ever and ever and –**

**Alicia: No it isn't. Stephanie Meyer owns it.**

**Me: What??? No I do!!!**

**Ali: No, actually it's been Stephanie's since 2005**

**Me: Blasphemy!!! I created you!!! How can you say I don't own Twilight???**

**Will: Because you don't…**

**Jasmine: That's rude to say.**

**Me: *cries in sad dark corner* But- true… I – sob – own NOTHING!!!**

**Eva: Oh dear… She's crying now… what do we do?**

**Ryan: We could comfort her…**

**David: How are we talking if we don't actually exist?**

Me: *cheers up immediately* Because!! You exist in my mind!! Because all the people above I _DO_ own!!! Plus some teacher peoples are random students that don't really matter that much in this story… yet. Or do they? You'll have to find out!

_Playlist:_

- Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedinfield

- Addicted by Saving Abel

- Live4ever by The Veronicas

_Last time…_

"_Common Alicia, let go out for lunch. I have a car we can take." Jasmine stood up too grabbing the two people next to her. We walked out then, not even the lunch ladies stopping us. Just as the door started to swing close I heard the whispers of speculation escalate back to their normal volume._

Alicia's POV

We walked out to Ryan's car and I stopped at the sight of his bright orange car. I shouldn't be stopping them from enjoying their lunch.

"Guys… I can't go… I feel bad, I've really just been trouble for you this entire time, and now the whole school is starring at you and I –"

"Alicia, just stop, we're all here for you, you're our friend, and Ted already didn't like us. Hell, Ted doesn't like anybody." Eva defended me quickly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Still…"

"Relax, 'Licia it'll be fine" Ryan squeezed my hand gently, and everyone got into the car. There weren't a lot of restaurants in town so we all ended up going to a small diner, by the time we actually got the food we had to run. I think we all realized that we would be late to our next class. We were all okay with that.

We left the diner eventually, joking that at some point we did have to go back to the school. I smiled and left for class. Or at least I think I did. Because soon after I smiled, I was my clumsy self and I tripped. I got up and calmly walked to class while y everything faded away to blackness. I had just enough time to register shock that I was calm, in fact getting used to blacking out, before I thought no more.

Over the next few times, I developed a system. Blackout calmly without panic, walk in a straight line even as you're blind, don't stop talking or pause. When I would wake up, I was luckily normally not in the middle of a conversation like I had been in times before, Alice would always notice me acting weird whenever I _did_ wake up around her. It wasn't often though.

Sometimes I would be writing or drawing though, and my hand would jerk and ruin it. The worst, however, was waking up in the middle of gym. Apparently during my blackouts I had become a LOT better at gym. So when I woke up in the middle of a serve for volleyball and completely botched it, I had no excuse to give David.

The time I was gone ranged from a few hours to (once) three days. That one had freaked me out enough that I was happy to find that my cell phone could show the date right next to the time.

That became my life. Living when I could, and always checking my cell phone to see what day it was. I might have been depressed about it, if I actually had enough time to be "awake" to be bothered.

On April 29th I awoke in Italian class to discover that Mr. Le'gar had switched our seats. I turned to see that my partner was now Will. I sighed internally. When I woke up he normally was the first person I checked to see and every single time I looked at him he smiled like he was glad I was back. I think he was starting to realize I blacked out sometimes. Now that he was next to me, how was I going to hide this from him???

"Students please have a small conversation with your partners about the upcoming test, we need to review it. So, test each other!" Mr Le'gar announced.

"Uhhh Will? If he said to talk entirely in Italian why is he talking in English?" I asked confused.

He gave a small frown and replied "Alicia… he IS speaking in Italian… you know the class we're in? The language we're speaking right now?"

What? I can't speak Italian… I can barely remember any of the classes! "Will what are you talking about?" I hissed. "I don't know that much Italian but I think I'd know when they were speaking it."

"Clearly you don't know. Because," he added sarcastically raising his voice for the class to hear. "You defiantly _aren't_ at the top of the class and you _defiantly_ are just a simple English _only_ girl." He seemed a bit smug when the teacher came down to talk to us to ask why he was shouting.

"Oh, I was just reassuring your favorite student that she knew Italian." Will laughed along with the rest of the class. Mr. Le'gar turned to me and nodded seriously. I paid closer attention to see if he actually was speaking a different language.

"Si, si Alicia! Sei un meraviglioso student! Ora tornare al lavoro!"_ Yes, Yes, Alicia! You're a wonderful student! Now get back to work! _With that Mr. Legar left his point having been made. I gasped in shock as I realized that even if I couldn't remember the lessons I could still learn from them. I had somehow learned perfect Italian.

"So… what was that about not knowing Italian?" Will asked with a small frown on his face. He seemed a bit concerned by the fact the fact I didn't seem to have been joking. I just had an over-active imagination. Why would he care? I didn't know him. Unless I talked to him during my blackouts? But how could I ask him that without seeming weird?

"Uh… Hey Will?" I whispered in Italian.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Uh erm… when did I talk to you last?" Right. I thought sarcastically. That didn't sound weird at all…

"I think on your second day? I guess we'll have to get to know each other better now that we're partners."

"Oh right." I said lamely falling silent again. Mr. Le'gar started up the class again talking about congregative verbs and I slowly faded out as I let my imagination get away with me again. I daydreamed happily thinking maybe since I hadn't blacked out yet I could get in a few more hours. Possibly even a day. I smiled at the thought, a whole day to live! I never thought I would miss being bored but there I was happy to enjoy being here feeling boredom. But then I started to get sucked away again and I thought I was blacking out…

But I wasn't. And I didn't blackout. Instead my daydream changed, moving to a calm peaceful meadow. The breeze stirred the long prairie grass around me and I could smell honey suckle. I signed contentedly. I realized that I wasn't awake and it wasn't as good as being bored, but the non-blackness felt very much like life even if it wasn't.

"ALI!" I turned to see my partner charging towards me looking furious. He quickly pinned me down before I had a chance to blink. He moved incredibly fast. "What. Have. You. Done. To. Alicia?!? I talked to Edward. She's blanking out completely, what the hell are you doing to her???"

I opened my mouth to speak but he covered my mouth with a scarred hand. "Don't give me any of your usual shit either, Ali. I know you're doing something, she sleeps, but I can't get into her dreams and I've never had to try before. She's changing. And the blackouts are coming faster and longer every time." He finished yelling. He calmed down slightly before he realized I hadn't said anything. "Now what is happening???" He shook me slightly. "Tell me!" I mumbled against his hand and he moved his hand to let me talk.

After he moved his hand I tried to sit up. He pushed me back down quickly and just as quickly, I slapped him, moving as fast as he had. I stared at my hand in amazement for a second before moving startled to look at him.

"What the hell is _your_ problem Will? Why are you yelling at me? And how do you know about the blackouts? And how did you move so fast? And most importantly why the hell are you in MY daydream??? Get. OUT! I don't have a lot of time to be awake and you're ruining it. Let me be alone!"

After I finished talking I realized the whole thing was stupid anyways. It was my daydream so I could control it. I sat back down cross-legged and trying very hard not to feel like Yoda, I pressed my fingers to my temples and concentrated on Will leaving. I heard a small popping noise, and a voice at the back of my head whispered quietly _"Not yet Alicia… later"_.

I gasped startled and my eyes flew open. He stood there smirking slightly.

"Was that supposed to _do_ something, Ali?" I frowned and tried again. The popping noise was louder this time and the voice whispered again, so quietly I might have imagined it, _"Not yet… I promise you… this is good."_

I gave a loud huff and opened my eyes again and stood up to see Will still standing there. "Why," I demanded "Are you still here?"

"You can't make me leave." He sounded proud. "We've been over this. You can't avoid me, I go into peoples dreams… It's old stuff Ali." He sounded impatient. "You still haven't told me why she's blacking out."

"Huh? Why do you keep calling me Ali?" My response made him pause for a second. He seemed to assess something, looking me over.

"Wait… what's your name?"

"Alicia… We're partners in Italian?"

"Are you sure? Your name is Alicia?" I nodded mutely. "Crap." Now he concentrated for a second and paused after a second. He muttered something under his breath. I couldn't catch all of it but it sounded like a long string of curses with 'Ali' thrown in a few seconds.

I wondered randomly what this was and how long it would last.

"Oh a few hours or so, probably. As long as it takes for you to wake up."

"Uh… Will I didn't say anything…"

"Oh umm… right, umm well it looked like you were bored and time is normally a factor in boredom and –"

Will, can you read my mind?

"Oh, of course not! That would be crazy and – " He stopped and stared at me in horror as he realized what he had just said. "Crap." He whispered.

"You can read my mind?!?!?" I shrieked. "Tell me why I'm blacking out! Help me!"

"You mean she hasn't talked to you at all?"

"Um well yes but she seemed closer to you." I lied trying to fool him into telling me what he knew.

"Not going to work." He tapped his head. "I can tell what you're thinking remember?" Crap. I had forgotten about that. So we would go with a different track then.

"Will – "

"Forget it. I'm not telling you anything. You already know too much and when you stop daydreaming, I'm never going to hear the end of it as is."

"Fine." I said my voice going sharp.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine by me."

"Oh it _is_ fine, Will Cullen, because I am going to figure out what is going on."

"Fine."

"Urgh." I stomped away into the perfect meadow.

I played around a bit going to the far edge of the meadow thinking to – well not completely myself, because I was sure he was listening to me, but mostly to myself. I climbed in the trees and I discovered that I could climb faster and much easier than I normally would. I got to the top and plopped down. I waited for a breeze to come and almost immediately I felt a soft cooling breeze. That was nice… I relaxed against the tree and noticed I had no idea where Will had gone.

I looked around and jumped when he turned out to be right behind me. I slid of the branch and rolled underneath. I held on tightly and hoped I could roll back on. Will sighed and with on hand pulled me back on top to the top of the branch.

"Woah… How'd you do that?"

"Erm… Good reflexes?"

"Sure… That sounds believable. Not."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stiffly.

"Uh huh… Sure you have no idea. Tell me what you know… I know you know something about my blackouts. Plus you're in my daydream. And I'm not thinking about what you should say. But you apparently can read my mind and tell what I'm going to say. So… talk to me!"

He pretended to cringe as my voice got louder. "Ouch. You don't have to yell at me."

_Now…_ The voice in my head whispered _Flick your wrist like this…_I got a mental picture in my head of a right hand and wrist moving quickly into a small gesture that was fairly subtle. _Do it… For practice._

"Hey! You alive in there?" I blinked quickly and focused again. "You left me there for a bit…" Will looked relived that I think, he could hear my thoughts again. I wasn't sure but I didn't think he could hear the voice or see the pictures like I could.

"Oh, umm yeah, I'm fine…" I stared down at my hand for a second and almost without realizing it, I flicked my wrist into the movement I had just learned. Suddenly heard a new voice enter my mind.

_What's she doing?… it's like she doesn't know what happens at all. I thought Ali wanted me away for lessons… wait what did she do to her wrist and why is she staring at me like – holy crap!! Alicia can you read my mind??? _I nodded mutely. This was a strange day-dream… _Heh… yeah no kidding, a very strange dream…_ at the back of his head I heard him say _So she_ hasn't_ figured out I'm really here yet…_

AN: Just to clarify – _Will is italics_ and Alicia is regular. And the voice in Alicia's head is also italics but I'll make it clear who's who.

What was he talking about?… I knew he was here in my dream. Duh. I could see him. _Good…_ The voice almost purred. _I knew you would… adjust well… Now, to turn it off just flick your wrist like this. _I saw a new picture in my head of a left hand and wrist twist sharply into a similar gesture. _Now… try it! _My head cleared again as the voice left.

_Does she realize that she disappears randomly when she blanks out?_ Will wondered.

"Umm no I wasn't aware that I disappeared… sorry about that. Hold on."

"Wait. What are you doing now?!?!"

"This." With that said I flicked my wrist in the newly learned direction and I smiled as his panicking voice left my head. So that shut off my reading minds… interesting.

"You know that I can still hear you right?" Will called himself back to my attention, but not for long. _I almost forgot,_ the voice whispered. _One last thing for you to learn…_ I saw another picture, this time of the two hands moving in sync. _Use them wisely new Watcher…_

I snapped out of it quickly and without pausing at Will's "What –" I quickly moved my hands.

Nothing happened.

I tried again and Will got a weird look on his face. Frowning I moved my hands again and looked up to see Will looking frustrated.

"Can you stop that?" He snapped. "Just make up your mind and stop flaunting your new abilities."

"What? What am I doing? Is it working?"

"Yes." He allowed grudgingly. "It's working. I have no idea how the hell you're doing it but yes. You're blocking me from reading your mind."

"I am??"

"Yes. Now please stop bragging."

I resisted doing a happy dance. I remembered that I was on a tree branch. Even if it was just a dream, I didn't want to see myself die.

Mr. Le'gar's voice broke through my daydream then however so it didn't matter much anyhow.

"Ms. Brown," He said dryly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep during my class"

"Oh no, I didn't… fall asleep" I finished under my breath as the class laughed. Just as I did after I woke up, I glanced over at Will. That had been a strange dream as far as dreams go. He too looked a bit startled at something. I frowned. That was odd.

I glanced down at my hands remembering I had moved the right hand to read minds, the left to turn it off and both to stop him from reading my own. I smiled at the dream's memory. It was a cute idea, reading minds. Without thinking I flicked my right wrist.

Immediately, I was overwhelmed by the loud voices in my head.

The girl sitting in front of me, Sarah Young, was furiously mad at me for the popularity I was gaining and the way all the Cullens seemed to pay attention to me.

The girl sitting next to her, Violet Peoples, was hungry and was thinking about how very stupid dieting was.

Mr. Le'gar was still laughing mentally about my sleeping in his class.

Harry Eastfield surprised me by me, by thinking about _me_. He planned to find me after class to ask me out. I made a mental note to avoid this before I noticed what I was doing. I was reading other peoples MINDS!!! I swallowed my shock and after a few quick looks at a few other peoples minds I decided I didn't want to know. I was curious enough though I decided to want to know what my partner thought.

I tried to find his mind in the cluttered classroom and finally located it. I bounced right off though. I tried again, with no success. It seemed that his mind, I would not be able to read. Drat. I flicked my left wrist and the babble in my mind ceased.

I took a moment to breath and then I had my silent freak out. After much mental screaming, including several Oh my gods, holy craps, and what the fucks. I calmed down enough to realize that I could read minds. At will. Which meant…

I turned to face Will. He had been in my daydream… and he knew something. It wasn't just him though I decided. As much as I wanted to believe that the craziness ended there I couldn't ignore the fact that the rest of his family was odd too. All of them. The doctor, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice. Oh my god Alice…

I gave myself another moment. My first friend at Forks had turned out to be… something. I had no idea what she was, or what I was or… well anything really.

I turned to Will and he was staring resolutely ahead, trying to ignore me. I snorted. Him and his lets-be-friends. He was crazy. Hell, I was probably crazy too.

The bell rang then marking the end of Italian class. I turned and walked back over to my desk grabbed my things and left.

"Wait! Look Alicia, I realize we've had – well have problems but can I just talk to you for a second?"

"No Will. I'm going to be late soon and I have Mr. Skiften next and I can't be late again. Besides, I'm sure that you have better things to do than talk to me."

"Alicia, Please?" He grabbed my hand and I swallowed trying to ignore the spark I felt whenever he touched me. "Can't I please just talk to you if not now then maybe –"

"Uh sorry Alicia… I have to talk to Will" Alice came suddenly and whisked away Will.

I fidgeted waiting for Alice to finish talking to Will. What was it with the Cullens and randomly swooping in whenever I talked to one? It was like they all had some story they needed to keep straight. If Will was going to take much longer… I hadn't been sure what he was talking about… he kept doing this every time I talked to him, bringing up random things acting like he had some huge secret to tell me. The whole thing was bogus anyways.

It's not like the world would die if he didn't tell me some random thing. It was probably something stupid anyways. Maybe something about Italian? Or maybe he needed to apologize, from my first day. I had my own problems without him anyways… even if he was unbelievably gorgeous. I tried to shake of that thought quickly though, I closed my eyes to force myself to stop staring at him. Which was why I couldn't see when someone grabbed me from behind and clapped a large hand over my mouth and dragged me away before I could make a sound.

I squirmed and kicked while someone blindfolded me. I was being pulled somewhere, still fighting but it didn't do much good. Other than a small grunt when one of my flailing fists finally hit a target, I couldn't seem to do anything to help myself. I was flung down then. I was still kicking and hitting. I felt my hands being tied back tightly. Dammit. Just when my freaky talents could've been useful, they were impossible. I couldn't move my wrists at all. I felt my blindfold being removed and the momentary light blinded me.

"Ted?!?!?! What the fuck????"

"Sorry, Alicia but my… friend needed to meet you." Someone walked forward from behind him and came into the light. He was shorter than Ted but seemed to extrude a certain… power or control over everyone else. It was only then that I noticed that there were other people there too. All of them with the same black jacket on. No not exactly a jacket… but I wasn't sure what to call it. It looked like on the back it had some sort of design, but I couldn't see it closely enough to tell what it was.

"Nice to meet you Alicia," The short one said. "You-" he pointed to someone behind me. "Help her up." The person behind me was surprisingly gentle with me, but his ice cold hand grazed across my neck and bumped across the locket. I shuddered and I stood up only to stumble back again, the room got blurry and changed colors to fade away for a second. My last thought before I blacked out was pathetic and weak; If I couldn't remember what happened they could get away with anything.

I shook my head to clear my vision, and I gasped. The room had changed but seemed the same. Except I was coming out of a crouch and everyone, including the one I could see now, but I hadn't seen before where all tied up in small skinny ropes. Somehow despite how they strained against them, even the most muscular of all of them couldn't break it. Staring at me, in addition to the people who had taken me, in the doorway, Alice Will, and most of their family stood staring at me in shock.

Hey! So just a fun fact… if you look at my all of my friends some people would be a bit freaked out. Because…

I know a person named _Alicia_, my cousin is _Will_, he has a friend named _Alice_ who hasn't met my friend _Edward_ who has met my other friend _Ryan_ who has never met my dad _Sam_ who met my sister's boyfriend _Seth_ who doesn't know my next door neighbor _Bella_ who hasn't met a dog named _Jasper_ who hasn't met _Jacob_ who has never seen my parent's friend _Carlisle_ who never met my friend _Esme_ who has seen _Emmett_ who has never met _Jasmine_ but she has met _David_.

Wow. Took a while to string all those names together. But, yes all of that is actually true! 

Review for awesome sneak peeks!

(And the sneak peeks are pretty awesome, if I do say so myself)


	10. The Homework Elf

Hey all! Did I mention that I'm reeeaaallly bad at updating regularly? As in my updates are so completely wild and erratic that it's sad? Well, fear not, for I have an explanation! (At the bottom of the page so you don't HAVE to read it.) So, without further ado, enjoy!

Oh yeah… In case you didn't guess, I don't _exactly_ own Twilight. As in I own Twilight the way I'm in charge of the world. (Fyi, I don't own the world… yet. ;) So that'd be a no on owning Twilight)

_Playlist:_

- Meet me Halfway by The Black Eye Peas

-Friends by Band of Skulls

_Before…_

_I shook my head to clear my vision, and I gasped. The room had changed but seemed the same. Except I was coming out of a crouch and everyone, including the one I could see now, but I hadn't seen before where all tied up in small skinny ropes. Somehow despite how they strained against them, even the most muscular of all of them couldn't break it. Staring at me, in addition to the people who had taken me, in the doorway, Alice Will, and most of their family stood staring at me in shock._

I paused for a second.

Did I do this? What was all of this??? Will started moving towards me and I was torn between running to him and just breaking down or running away. I chose the second.

I turned with speed that surprised myself and crawled out a low open window. I leapt outside and grumbled to myself. Of course it was _raining_, now of all times. I sprinted outside heading back into the direction of my house, I was running faster then I had ever run before. I stopped to lean against a playground by an elementary school near my house. Gasping, I inhaled sharply and my vision got blurry again. I groaned and slide down the wall to sit curled up against the wall.

This small, stupid town was too weird for me. I started to get up only to sigh as I saw that Will had somehow followed me here.

"Are you stalking me or something? Because I'm going to be honest with you Will, you and your freaky town are freaking me out." He ignored me and sat down next to me. Neither of us seemed to care about the fact that it was now pouring rain. I waited for him to begin.

"You must know by now that something is different about this town."

"Only something?" I exploded. "Only SOMETHING?!?!?!? You're weird! Your whole family and your dad, the doctor is weird! Something's wrong with you and something is seriously wrong with me, and the best you can come up with is, 'Something is different??' A TWO YEAR OLD COULD FIGURE OUT THAT _SOMETHING_ IS DIFFERENT!!!!!"

"Nothing's wrong with you Alicia." He said quietly.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME????" I screeched. "I CAN'T REMEMBER HALF THE THINGS I DO ANYMORE!!!!!"

"You can't?" He asked, sounding confused.

"No. I can't." I said sharply. "So I'm just stuck with randomly blacking out and doing things I've never been able to do and I just – I just want it to stop!" I broke down and ducked my head and started crying like some little kid. He paused for a moment and pulled me into a hug sitting next to me. He just sat there holding me softly, rubbing my back and rubbing soft circles on my back calming me down enough to be able to talk.

"I – I just want to live my – my life. It's – not – fair." I kept hiccupping through out the entire thing and all things considered it was remarkable that he could understand me at all.

"Alicia… it's not your fault… No, you aren't normal. But that's okay. Honestly, the whole normal thing is over done. I've seen normal more times than I can count. And it's so entirely predictable. Overused and boring." He emphasized.

"But I – _want_ to be normal!" I wailed.

"It's okay… It's okay…"

"NO IT ISN'T OKAY! I'M A FREAK!" He stiffened at that and I stopped talking. I was going to lose everything if I kept talking like this.

"I didn't mean that. I just – "

"You just meant it."

"No. It's just I'm confused and everything is happening at once. The whole thing is insane."

"The whole thing _is_ crazy." He said softly. "But why are you talking to me about it? Shouldn't you be talking to –"

"Talking to who, Will? Is there really anyone else to talk to? I'm pretty sure that the only thing keeping you from running away from me screaming is…" I wasn't sure why he was still here. He knew I was different. He knew that I couldn't remember anything… so why was he still here?

"Will? Why are you still here?" I shifted a bit. I had forgotten that he was still holding me close. He grip on me didn't loosen. "I'm not saying it to be rude it's just I don't understand why…"

"Why am I here? I'm here because I - don't want you to get hypothermia from the rain. Which you should be getting out of anyways." The pause in his voice was small enough for me to almost not catch it. I ignored it though.

"I, do not need to get out of the rain I'm – perfect – ly – " I didn't get to finish though because at that moment I sneezed.

Will chuckled. "Sure you're fine…" He pulled me to my feet. "Common, I'll walk you home." I wobbled a bit as I walked but I steadied out. We were mostly quiet on the way home. I think Will tried to talk a few times but I responded with mostly mono syllable answers that didn't really mean anything. I just thought mostly. Maybe this was just a weird dream… I'd wake up soon. I'd be sorry to see it go. I thought it over and I realized I would miss this. In this strange dream world where Will talked to me, despite the blackouts, I was happy.

Then we were at my door and I didn't have time to lament the soon loss of my dream. I paused and fiddled with one of my rings. For some reason it felt like the end of a date, when you aren't sure where the boundaries are and both of you are just plain awkward in your goodbyes.

I cleared my throat. "I – um well, I'll see you tomorrow." I squeezed his hand gently and walked to my door.

"Alicia?"

I turned around so fast I almost fell down.

"Yes?"

"You forgot this."

He stood there for a second then he walked forward to give me my backpack.

"Oh right," I smiled weakly. "Thanks"

"No problem. See ya later." And with that, Will Cullen walked away oh so casually from my doorstep.

I walked back inside to dry off and relax. As it turned out, it was really only 5:30ish. I turned to go upstairs to my room. I needed to think. He could tell people… I didn't want to lose my friend. He was e He HHthe only person that knew who I was and accepted me for it. _Oh yeah… he's just your friend… riiiggghhhttt… why didn't I think of that?_ Shut up. _Well that's nice, telling yourself to shut up._ I don't give a crap. Just shut it. _Will and 'Licia sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-_ You finish that and you are dead. _Surrrreeeeeee I am, you realize though, that if I die you die? And then –_

"Alicia!!! Where have you been??? I was worried sick and I didn't know what to do or who to call and if you ever do that again – no, you know what, you are GROUNDED Missy. Now come eat diner."

"I'm what?!? Mom!!! I'm only late by a bit and it's a small town, what could I do that would be trouble worthy?"

"I don't know. But that's the point! You're in a small town. What is there to do that you need to be out until 5:46 and without even calling your own mother? I feel like I don't even KNOW you anymore! We haven't really talked in weeks; you always give vague unhelpful answers… Well, that has come to an END. Tonight, we are going to TALK."

I stared down at the table to avoid my mother's eyes. We had been sitting at the table for seven minutes now and no one had said anything. At first I had stuffed my face to avoid her talk, but when I realized she wouldn't back down… well, I just gave up.

"So… Um. Uh… What's new?"

"You would know if we had _talked_ at all in the past few weeks."

"Well I'm trying to know now! You want to talk, then talk!"

My mother just sighed and shook her head slowly. "Sweetie… I know what's happening to you. You're confused, and sometimes the world feels like it's crashing down on you… but it's okay. This is totally normal for us."

Wait… my MOM knew I would black out randomly?! Of all people my MOM??? She _KNEW_ about this?!?!

"But – but why didn't you warn me mom?" I whispered.

"Well, I didn't know you'd be this extreme. I mean I know I'm supposed to talk to you about this stuff but… well, I figured that you were a smart girl and you'd know what to do. They do teach you this stuff in school, you know." My mother replied defensively.

"Still!"

"Fine then baby… I know that when you like a guy that it'll feel amazing. But that means that you have to be responsible." Oh no… No… My mom doesn't know… she thinks it's a guy. I laughed bitterly under my breath. Of course I wouldn't get help from her. Why would I? But the conversation was turning to the point where I needed to cut it off.

" Okay mom. I get it. No… not being responsible. I got it."

"See?" She smiled at me. "I told you that you were a smart girl. And you said you needed me to talk to you… You have homework to do now don't you? Well go get to it." She got up and started wavering through her steps to the kitchen, a bit out of it.

"Mom? Are you okay?…"

"Oh sure… I'm just going to go watch some tv."

My mom always cleaned the kitchen right after diner… I teased her about it, because even if she was sick, or had a headache it didn't matter. Something was wrong.

I carefully lead my mom upstairs and then went back downstairs to clean up for her. Eventually I went up to my own room and worked on my geometry. Or tried. It was like I had been out two weeks. I didn't remember learning any of that. I pushed back my chair and rolled back a few feet only to hit a bump. I spun around and was out of my chair in an instant.

Nothing was there. Just a paper on the floor… that looked suspiciously like… my homework? I bent down to pick up my homework off the floor. There it was, fully completed, with my name at the top.

What the hell?

I looked around my room. I glanced out the window and the breeze outside ruffled my hair. I shivered then closed the window securely and pulled the curtains. I shook my head. I was just imagining things. I probably just blacked out and did the homework then. Of course.

I went back to the paper. The handwriting sure looked like my own… It was. It had to be. Because even if I was crazy that didn't mean I had to start believing in the magical homework elf.

I fell asleep quickly that night. I dreamt of blackness. Or I just had no dreams. It was getting tiring that endless blackness… I moved in an almost mechanical fashion. Going through the motions of getting dressed just to have clothes. It might have mattered before, but now I just wore what came.

I walked to school slowly, playing with my wrists. Flicking on and off, on and off. Finally I stopped after flicking both of my wrists. As an after thought I turned my right wrist. It couldn't hurt to see what people thought… for just a day.

I walked cautiously, acutely aware of how stiff I seemed today. How unused to this I was. How uncomfortable it was. Or maybe how my mind seemed to completely accept it but at the same time was just so out of control.

And then I couldn't think about myself anymore. Not because I had realized how self absorbed I was becoming, but because I couldn't hear my own thoughts anymore over everyone else's.

I listened to the noise growing louder and louder. Everyone's problems big and small, swelled before me. I wasn't interested in everyone though. I was interested in one particular person by the name of Will Cullen.

I seared mentally to find someone that had seen or talked to him recently – and then I stopped at his family, who he didn't seem to be with. I froze. All of them were thinking things, that well… they just weren't possible.

The blonde one I noticed, was rather self absorbed at the moment though after she had caught sight of the really big one standing behind her about to muse her hair she grinned and her thoughts turned to many other things he had done with her and her hair over the years…

I backed out of her mind then. After a quick look at the big one's mind, I saw similar thoughts and quickly did my best to tune them out.

I soon zoomed in on… Edward? Yes that's his name… and was shocked by what I heard. Underneath his own thoughts of the brunette girl standing next to him, was everything I could hear. He heard thoughts too??? Couldn't he hear me then? I searched quickly. Apparently he couldn't… at that point I remembered flicking both hands was a block. It had been a fluke this morning but I would make sure to remember it next time.

Fascinated as I was by Edward, I moved on. He was no help his thoughts purely on his brunette. I turned to her and… found nothing. I searched but all around her… there was no around her. It was as if she didn't exist. But I, myself had now moved close enough to see her myself, and she was defiantly there. Frustrated I tried again. Nothing.

I skipped her and moved on. She didn't seem that important. Just infatuated with Edward. I moved on to Alice. Alice my friend… Her thoughts were as I'd expected. Thinking of shopping happily. But she got this blank look upon her face and the one next to her froze. In her mind I saw a scene…

_I was standing as I was now, staring at them. I saw her looking and ducked my head just as she turned to look._

Shock resonated through her head. She turned to look and I moved. I heard her whisper to her family. "Edward!" She hissed softly and incredibly fast "You were supposed to warn us when she got close! Will said to act normal and reassure her or something! Until he gets back…"

Edward turned, shocked, to look at me. I had become very interested in my shoelaces at this point. I heard his frustration as he saw he couldn't hear me. He turned to give a look at the brunette. She smiled sheepishly at him and whispered "Oh fine…"

She smiled up at him again, looking differently this time. But he frowned again. Wait… huh? I was confused. How had Alice come to that… scene thingy? And what was that with the brunette? I gave up on trying to reason out them and turned to the last of them, the tall blonde boy.

Suddenly I knew. Because the blonde's thoughts… they explained everything. Who they were… What they wanted with me… even what the thing was with the brunette and Edward. He understood everything!

It was a good explanation really… if it was possible. Because even if they were… vampires… why would they be here? Of all places? And Will wanted them to keep an eye on me… because he cared about me? Well how would the blonde know that he hadn't told them much before he left… I had seen that in his memories… oh. Well that was a strange… gift? Emotions? Well, the whole family was strange.

I was going through all of this almost numb. Observing objectively. Cut off from my reactions. The brunette, she and Edward had a thing??? And they were married?!? Something about them needing to take better care of the kid… but his thoughts swirled around and image of Will and showed he wouldn't refuse him. Wait. Wait wait wait…. Will was their KID??? That wasn't possible!!!! I no longer cared about why I couldn't hear the brunette. I just needed to figure out how and then I could get the story. Apparently she _was_ important…

Damn. I was going to need help with getting to that last piece of the puzzle. Bella, I remembered her name was… but to get to her, I needed someone else. This was all so… ugh… I needed it explained.

By now they were walking towards me and I knew I needed a plan and a story. They had had one… I could go along with what they came up with. They didn't know why Edward couldn't hear me. I could work on that problem when I came to it. First, I needed to find out what was going on with all of this. And more importantly, Will. For that, apparently I needed Bella. Or someone that could find out for me.

Alice.

So, my wonderful readers! Do you know how lucky you are? I haven't updated my other stories in forever and … well, this is my favorite one ;) Shhhh… don't tell my other stories. But this one's my baby child. So, excuse time: What can I really say? School caught up with me, a bunch of stuff happened with my friends… and I was kinda busy finally snagging the guy I've liked since the start of the year. No he's my boyfriend. Yay! *sighs* So, with all of that, (and more… oh believe me, more than will fit on the screen) I am TRULY sorry that I didn't update. Very, Very sorry. Am I forgiven? Let me know in a review!!! *wink, wink nudge, nudge*

= Hit up that happy button with some reviews! =

You get sneak peaks if you do!


End file.
